Business With Pleasure
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Within the walls of WEST Inc., brews a steamy love affair between the boss and his perfect secretary. As business and passion boom, Sesshomaru and Kagome learn what happens when you mix Business With Pleasure. SessKag Rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Business With Pleasure**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: A Break from the Mundane

It was a normal Monday morning when Sesshomaru Takahashi made it to the giant glass building of WEST. It was his empire -- one of the most profitable companies in Asia. He took his father's small business and turned it to a mega corporation. Nobody could touch him. He was a ruthless business man. He never smiled unless it was something sinister. He showed no mercy and even did unethical things to accomplish his goals.

As he walked in, the receptionist greeted him. "Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama"

"…"

He waited for the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. He could see several people running to it to catch it with him. Sesshomaru made sure the door shut them out. Tardiness was not tolerated and he had no patience to chitchat… Among those left behind was his assistant Jaken. The poor imp had to run 23 flights of stairs to beat Sesshomaru to his office. When the door opened, he was bent over panting. He suppressed it to stand in front of Sesshomaru properly. "Sesshomaru-sama" he said exasperatedly "I trust your weekend relaxful and pleasant." Sesshomaru didn't answer. He looked at to the desk across from his office. She was rarely there when he arrived, much to Sesshomaru's chagrin. It would be wonderful if she would be there to greet him in the mornings. Perhaps he should demote her to receptionist…

It was just a thought. It would take several secretaries to do the job Kagome did. He couldn't take three silly women spreading their incompetence just so he could see Kagome smile at him on Monday mornings, no matter how perfect her smile was.

After drowning whatever his assistant had to say he picked up his written schedule and skimmed it. Kagome had it color-coded. Red was most important/mandatory, black was average and blue was optional. There were also footnotes on certain events the company was hosting. He rarely paid attention to it. It'd been years since he actually attended one of those. He found them quite useless. They were mainly for image and securing deals. He could deal with business within meeting walls and business hour; he didn't give a damn about a sparkling image. The perturbed rumors and nervous glances suited him just fine.

He wondered if Jaken ever attended those functions. Kagome did. It was amusing to think of Jaken dressed formally for a gala or rugged for a game. No, he serious doubted Jaken stepped out of that brown suit and green bow tie.

* * *

She was a few seconds away from returning to her station. Her scent hit him before he heard the light clicking her heels made. She smelled delicious… Kagome bypassed her desk and knocked on Sesshomaru's door. A few seconds later she opened it. "Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama." She said peeking in. He was alone so she entered. "I see you got the agenda for today and this week. Nothing too serious." Kagome opened her black leather briefcase and looked at her personal agenda. "Next Tuesday's a different story though. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!" Kagome smiled and closed her agenda. She dismissed herself and partially closed Sesshomaru's door.

It was the little things that bugged him about Kagome Higurashi. She would enter his room without permission and would never close it back. In addition to noting things mandatory, she would add events she thought were important in red. She spoke to everyone and everyone spoke to her. Every time she was in his office by herself, she would open his curtains to let the sunlight in. Her appearance also bothered him. She dressed way too "modern". She called it snappy casual. His other female workers stuck with basic business suits: black, brown, or blue pants or skirt suits. Kagome would come decked out in dressy shirts to match slacks, dress pants, or her various collections of skirts. When Jaken commented on it, you could see the anger in her eyes as she politely and brilliantly told him he could buy her clothes if he didn't like what she wore. Nobody mentioned it again. Sure she was professional, but she wasn't like the others. She was like manageable chaos. A break for all things mundane…

She knocked on the still opened door. "Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome approached "I just wanted to know if you were going to the WEST company picnic this Saturday?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Everyone will be there." She pushed "It's not televised -- I can guarantee no media whatsoever! Plus I'm sure everyone would love to see you there."

"No."

The conversation was meaningless and brief, but that was the most socializing he would do all day. He knew without looking she was pouting a little. She wasn't one to hide her emotions. Why did his presence mean so much to her anyway? Despite her slight unhappiness with his answer, it didn't reflect in her work. She always did her job and did it beyond his expectations. He learned long ago to not underestimate Kagome. The day went steadily and ended at the norm. But that's how days always went since Kagome became Sesshomaru's secretary.

**(A/N) New to the pairing. Let's see what I can do.**

**Next Chapter: Working late…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Making Overtime

Kagome straightened her glasses as she continued to study the mission statements of several businesses that wanted to meet with Sesshomaru for a potential merge. She knew Sesshomaru was not interested, but she kept the option open (just in case). She outlined a general letter she would send to those who wouldn't get the "fortune" of being rejected by Sesshomaru in person. Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought. Only once had she sat through a meeting with Sesshomaru and it sent chills through her spine! Her respect for him grew that day. He practically oozed passive power.

Passive power… Power… Power in all forms. Thinking about that brought a tinge to Kagome's cheeks. This was so improper. She couldn't think about her boss that way. _Well as long as it stayed in her head I guess its okay._ She was just giving him a compliment – no harm in that – it was her reaction that is the problem. She looked up at the slightly open door. It reminded her that this was a place of business. Kagome straightened up and continued her work.

**Later…**

It was around two when Kagome got up from her desk. She took the headset and glasses off and lightly threw them on the desk. Then she took the key attached to the chain around her neck and opened the second locked drawer and replaced her briefcase with her purse. Time for lunch…

When she was outside of WEST, she traded her heels for basic white Keds and let her hair down. After a brief walk she entered WacDonalds. This had been the beloved hangout for her and her friends during her high school years. She reminisced on her teenage years before going to the counter. The cashier knew her.

"Kagome-chan!" he said cheerfully

"Hello Shippo-chan" she greeted with a smile

The teenaged fox demon puffed out his chest. "I'm older now. You can just call me Shippo."

"Aww… Okay _Shippo_. I just remember the past when you were this big." Kagome bent down until her hand leveled two feet off the ground. "And I babysat you. You'll always be my little Shippo-chan." She whispered to him.

Shippo blushed. "So what do you want?"

"Ah, I'll take a medium salad and a small mocha latte." She tapped her chin. "May I also get a large demon-alternative black coffee?"

"Sure thing"

"How much?"

"A million yen." He said convincingly. He smiled and shook his head. "Just kidding. You know I could never charge you anything Kagome." He repeated the order to the fry cooks behind the scenes.

"You don't have to do that, Shippo."

"I know, but I want too!"

Kagome smiled and waited for her order on the side. In less than a minute, Shippo gave her the order. The beverages were hot and her salad looked fresh and crisp. She thanked Shippo again before leaving for WEST.

* * *

Kagome sat relaxed at her desk as she ate her salad. It was made with seaweed, spinach leaves and tomatoes without dressing. _Oil and blouses don't mix…_ You would think that her being at her station meant she working, but Kagome is a woman that takes her breaks! It made no difference where they were. The phone was blinking rapidly. It would be doing so for the next 10 minutes.

"Kagome-dear…!" a falsely sweet voice said beside her

"Tsubaki-san" Kagome answered with slight aggravation in her voice.

"Could you do me a favor" Tsubaki said with a haughty demeanor. "Since you aren't doing anything, I mean."

"I'm eating."

"I meant productive."

"I'm on break."

Tsubaki continued like Kagome said nothing. "The addresses to those who donated to our drive last Christmas disappeared. I'm leaving soon and this is too confidential for an intern."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I get on it; _after_ I finish my work."

"You're a doll." Tsubaki forced.

"Whatever…" Kagome muttered. 'Tsubaki probably didn't even look. She had no excuse for not doing this herself. If Sesshomaru found out he would-' She stopped herself. She noticed she was thinking about her boss yet again.

After she finished her salad, she put her glasses and headset on and answered the phone. Every line was busy; it took her forty-five minutes to get it steady again. Once that was done, her Blackberry went off for her to give copies this month's receipts to Finance and Accounting. Then she had to destroy the originals. _Then_ she had mail she had to give Sesshomaru. _Then_ she responded to urgent emails people sent her. After she was done with the ones label urgent she dealt with high-priority and the regulars. It was closing time and she was exhausted by the time she got to Tsubaki's mess.

* * *

Kagome found the names without a problem, but it was worse than Tsubaki said. Their contact information was nowhere to be found. Someone deliberately deleted their information. There were also no hard copies filled anywhere! It took Kagome hours to find everyone's contact information through the internet. She exhausted some funds too. She made a note to see Shiori in IT to make sure there wasn't a virus and people outside the company couldn't touch information. She yawned as she logged off her computer. There was still light coming out of Sesshomaru's office.

Kagome remembered the coffee she bought for him. She reheated it over the stove in the reserve dining hall kitchen and put it in a thermos. She sauntered back to the top floor and knocked on his door. "Sesshomaru-sama" She didn't get a dismissal so she entered. "I brought coffee."

"Save it"

"It is a late night. I don't want you exhausting yourself."

"And you think I'm the type to exhaust myself over a few measly late hours."

"No, you could last all night." Kagome froze and then turned to mask the red tinge on her cheeks. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "But I plan to stay up with you anyway" Kagome recovered.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Do as you wish."

Kagome smiled. "Great! I'm going to be at my desk. Just call if you need me." He watched as Kagome sashayed quickly out his office. A whiff of her dazzling scent hit Sesshomaru. The sides of his mouth turned upward. He knew she didn't have enough energy.

He could sense Kagome quietly doing work. As time progressed her pace slowed. Eventually it stopped. "Higurashi" he said loud enough for her to hear; she didn't respond. Sesshomaru shook his head. Sesshomaru turned off his light and saw her sleeping softly on her desk. Her neat bun was falling out of bobby pins and around her face. He thought she looked better with her hair down. "Higurashi." Kagome popped up. "Let's go."

"Yes" she said dreamily. She got up and followed Sesshomaru. He noticed how fatigued she was so he slowed so she could catch up.

By the time they reach the elevator, Kagome perked up and let go of Sesshomaru. Before she could speak he cut her off. "It would be unwise for you to ride the subway tonight."

"But my house is out of the way."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes. I don't want you going out of your way."

"…"

"It-"

"This is not open for discussion."

Kagome frowned as he led her downstairs to the basement. Even though she had been throughout the building, the basement was one of the few places she'd never seen. He swiped a card and entered a password. Sesshomaru led her out the elevator into a basement-garage. It housed several cars, but Sesshomaru stopped at a black Bentley. He unlocked the doors and Kagome got in the passenger's side. Her eyes closed as soon as she buckled her seatbelt.

He occasionally looked at her sleeping form as he drove through the moderately loud Tokyo night. It was not good for any female to be out late at night, but for her to be so tired and unalert… He didn't want to think about it.

Sesshomaru woke her up when they arrived at her house. She moaned as she awakened. He didn't pull off until she was inside the house. He immediately felt relieved. Her scent remained in his car. There was something about it --it calmed him-- but yet roused him at the same time. There would be hell to pay if something happened to his secretary… No. There would be hell to pay if something happened to Kagome…

**(A/N) Midterms are over! I have updated!**

**Next Chapter: Casual Fridays… (This one will be much better.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3: First

Kagome paced back and forth outside of Sesshomaru's office. She didn't know how to thank him for taking her home the other night. His door was closed so he didn't see her anxiety; but, he could sense it. He practically rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru thought her anxiety was toward the meeting that was about to take place.

Every time a meeting between Toran of EAST happened trouble took place. They were neither friends nor enemies; and, this was the same for their business and personal lives. Toran was the only person who was entwined in every aspect of his life. They were a liability to each other. Kagome already voiced that to Sesshomaru, but for some reason they continued meeting. This made her wonder if they were friends.

Toran came in wearing a flowy light blue top, and tight cream-colored slacks. Her grey-blue eyes were hidden behind black shades. Her only goal was to see Sesshomaru, nobody else. She stopped at Kagome's desk looked at the secretary. "Flamboyant as ever, Higurashi."

Kagome swallowed her comeback and smiled at Toran. "Thank you. You look nice today as well."

"Yes. Enough of this empty conversation, it's really draining." Toran felt Kagome was self-absorbed and worthless; she couldn't stand her.

"Right." Kagome knocked on Sesshomaru's door and opened it. "Sesshomaru-sama, Toran-sama is here to see you."

Toran walked past Kagome and into Sesshomaru's office. They looked at each other solemnly before closing the door. Kagome then rolled her eyes and went back to her station.

**Later…**

Toran let herself out. Kagome continued typing an email and didn't bother with the formalities. She didn't like that woman. She could get along with most people, but Toran was just too cold to give her the title of friend. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's mail and knocked on his door. She didn't get a dismissal so she entered.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Sesshomaru didn't answer. His face was impassive, but she knew he was upset. This made her upset. She breathed out to calm herself and put on a smile. "Here's you mail."

Sesshomaru could tell her smile was forced and something was bothering her, but he didn't say anything. "…"

Kagome didn't like the silence between them. She didn't like how a lot of things were between Sesshomaru and her. There were so many things she didn't know about him. Kagome wished he would confide things other than business with her. He was the first boss that didn't have a friendship with her. She wasn't childish enough to expect that from Sesshomaru too, but she missed the feeling. "I wanted to thank you for the other night." Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "It was very thoughtful."

"Is that it?"

"You don't want to know the other things on my mind." Kagome muttered. Sesshomaru smirked. She was about to tell him. She didn't keep things bottled in long. "You can confide in me. Toran does not have to come here personally. It's an inconvenience to all three of us! Every time she comes problems occur. I know she doesn't come for personal reasons, so please inhibit your secretary. I am not incompetent."

"You really have no idea of the situation."

"I know."

"…Toran is my ex-wife. We each owned shares to our companies; that was just resolved today. Now, we truly have two separate companies."

Kagome was stunned. She didn't know whether to be more surprised that Sesshomaru was once married, that Toran was once married, or that Sesshomaru didn't have full control over the company until today. "I apologize. Sorry."

* * *

Ever since Kagome lost it in Sesshomaru's office she'd been working twice as hard. She handled everything skillfully. This meant coming to work earlier and leaving later. Her work was multiplied when the Toran situation leaked out. The press was everywhere. She quadruple checked her work and made sure everything that came to Sesshomaru was nothing less than perfect. After a couple of weeks, it died down.

Kagome was about to start her weekend when she realized that she left her Blackberry in her desk. She cursed out loud and ran straight for the glass building of WEST. The lights were dim. Most people had left. The security guards Gozu and Mezu let her pass. She went to the top floor and opened the drawer. "Success" She grabbed her Blackberry and closed her desk. Kagome noticed there was still a light coming from Sesshomaru's office. She knocked lightly and entered. Sesshomaru was leaning back on his desk looking through a file. She cleared her throat; he glanced her way. "I'm off, Sesshomaru-sama. Is there anything else you need?"

"No."

There was that awkward silence again. Kagome stepped closer to him. "I am sorry the way I reacted to Toran's presence that day."

"That was over a month ago."

"I know, but I was still out of line." She looked in his eyes. "I should've known you wouldn't mix your personal and business life." Sesshomaru looked up at his secretary.

He stepped towards her. Kagome could feel power radiating from him. Her instincts told her he wasn't about to fire her; but, it looked like he was exercising a lot of self-control. "No personal things shouldn't interfer with business."

"I agree. Things get messy when that happens."

They stared at each other for a moment. They were less than a foot apart. There was so much electricity surrounding them; it almost caused Kagome to shutter. As soon as she moved, she had her arms around Sesshomaru and his around hers. They were pressed in a fast demanding kiss. She tasted good. She had a unique sweet taste to her lips. It was a mixture of lip gloss and her own essence. Her tongue entered his mouth first. She was bold. She took control of their kiss wrapping her tongue around his. Sesshomaru was pleased that she had wanted him as much as he had wanted her. He tasted like cool mint. She had to stand on her toes to reach him. His arms were around her waist; he pulled her body on his. Her body was soft compared to his. Opposites attract.

Kagome moaned in their kiss goading him to go further. Without hesitation they were at his recliner. She sat him down and sat on Sesshomaru's lap. His hands slid down her waist to her behind and grabbed it. It was small and tight; he knew it would feel good in his hands. Without hesitation he got up to unzip her pants. She worked the white fabric down to her ankles and stepped away from them. She was wearing a blue lace thong. It matched her shirt, necklace, and eyes. Sesshomaru grabbed the large beaded necklace and popped it (he'd replace it later). Beads scattered across the floor. He now had a great view of her breast. Kagome took her hair out her bun and threw her glasses on his desk. She was placed there after them. Sesshomaru unzipped his suit's pants and freed his member from his constricting briefs. Sesshomaru moved her thong out the way and entered her slowly. Kagome gasped. He was huge! Her walls stretched immensely. Her toes started to curl. All she could feel were the jolts coming from her lower area as he thrusted inside her. Her breast bounced together. They felt heavy in her shirt and bra. Sesshomaru placed his arms by her head. Kagome kept her legs open. It was hard, but she was going to complete that laborious task. He could feel Kagome had adjusted when her muscles began to relax. She was so tight; if he had known she felt this good he would've done her months ago. Her face radiated pleasure. She bit her lip as small sounds escaped her lips. Kagome moaned his name and moved her hips further into his. Kagome arched her back and came. Sesshomaru drug his claws into his desk and busted into Kagome.

His chest rose and fell faster than normal. His usual impassive face was calm. Everything about him was placid. Kagome caught her breath and relaxed into a calmer state, but it was short-lived. It hit her. She had sex with her boss! Kagome covered her mouth and gasped. Her eyes were huge. 'Oh no!' Repeated in her head. What did she do?!

Kagome pulled her clothes on and but her hair into a messy bun. The serene quiet in the office was replaced with an awkward one. Why the hell did they do that? Kagome practically dashed out the office.

Sesshomaru sat in his recliner and leaned back. The fact that he had sex with Kagome wasn't devastating to him. His body needed that and it felt great. It wouldn't happen again though. Only trouble brews from mixing business with pleasure.

**(A/N) I've updated! I had enough of the story building up to sex. Sometimes there are no logical reasons to have sex. Sometimes you do it just because. So they did.**

**Next Chapter- They have too much at stake to continue an affair. It was just a onetime thing… Lemon**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4: Never Again

Sesshomaru pulled into his manor. He couldn't help think of everything he accomplished. He was a demon who'd been around since the 15h century. He used to own a great multitude of land. He didn't even know how much land he possessed.

He opened the door to his mansion and entered the foyer. The floors were made of white marble; the walls were coated in a sunny yellow pastel. Ivy stretched across the yellow without a pattern. The room was lit by the sun and moon. It was elaborate like every room of his home. Nothing changed from Sara's redesign 12 years ago. It didn't matter to him. If he was alone the life in the manor would die; it was a good thing that wasn't the case.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how was your day?" She hugged him with much fervor, then handed him a permission slip. "Can I go? Can I-Can I-Can I-Can I-Can I-Can I?! Pleeeaasssee! I know what you're thinking: Spain's so far and Rin hasn't gone anywhere so far by herself before; but, it's a school trip! I promise to be very careful. I'll even get Kanna to teach me Portuguese, I mean Spanish. Even better-BOTH!" she grew more excited. "Mayu and Satoru are going. Mizuki, Hitomi… Also Kohaku…" Rin covereved her checks as she blushed.

Sesshomaru didn't like that. Kohaku was too weak-heated and old for her. "Fine, you may go, but only if Hakudoushi agrees to be a chaperone."

Rin's mouth opened wide and twisted in protest. She whined for him to reconsider then ran off to sulk. There was no way her brother would do that.

Sesshomaru had gone through three marriages and was bitterly single. He met his first wife during Sengoku Jidai. She was powerful, gorgeous, feisty… He made a great choice in making a mate in her. They were together for many centuries. It wasn't until he took over his father's business that they conceived. She died way too early; but, at least he was there with her in her final moments. After her death he enrolled their children into prestigious boarding schools and focused on business.

He met his second wife Sara when he was firing her father as head of security. He invited him over to dinner to plead for his job back. During this time Sara blushed and couldn't look at Sesshomaru; but, she thanked him immensely when he saved her toddler (Rin) when she fell out of her makeshift high chair. At first Sesshomaru wasn't interested in the family at all. The dad was still fired and he'd be damned to mate a human. As he left he heard her play a beautiful sad song; he never heard anything like it. Occasionally he would listen to her and developed a soft spot to her daughter. Sesshomaru dated and married her, but cancer claimed her before their second year.

For a while their house was lifeless. The plants died, no music was played. Then Toran came into the picture. He knew Toran from the feudal era and the business world. She came by around the time they were healing. They were just acquaintances. They went to lunch after a business conference and Sesshomaru just popped the question. It was a marriage of convenience. Their companies formed a monopoly. Their marriage wasn't that bad! She could tolerate Rin's nonstop chatter-she took a liking to Rin. And the sex was…memorable. They just grew tired of the marriage. Their divorce was relatively clean.

Sesshomaru went into his bedroom to lay on his bed. Everything he was putting in jeopardy was staring him in the face. His ceiling was custom made to be an album. Every time he woke up in the morning he could see why he gets up. Their were pictures of he and his late wives; his children; the first dollar he ever made; a picture of him expanding WEST. He had so much at stake. This affair could ruin him; it would become a scandal. He'd lose millions! He'd have to get another secretary. His reputation would be trashed. After what he went through he didn't want a relationship. He didn't want a forth wife. He didn't want anymore children. He had to stop the affair. It would hurt his family.

* * *

Kagome jumped in the shower as soon as she got home. She let water run over her body. Her mind recapped her moments with Sesshomaru in the office. All she could see was her legs quaking as he thrusted inside her. Not that she had her eyes open…

Kagome scrubbed her body vigorously as if she could wash the affair away. She let the water run over her and did her best to expel all thoughts. After her shower, she dried off and reached for her phone. She sat on the toilet seat and dialed a number. "Sango, it's Kagome. I need a huge favor."

"What is it?"

"I can't say over the phone. I'll fill you in if you come over."

"Oh no, it's that bad? I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"Thank you, bye." Kagome left the bathroom and put on her clothes. Good, he hadn't gotten home yet.

Sango got to Kagome's exactly when she said. The door flung open and Kagome was out the door. She filled Sango in on the way to the pharmacy.

Sango reluctantly agreed to do her favor. Sango stood in line at the counter and smiled at the pharmacist. "May I get an EPT, magnum condoms and the morning after pill?" The pharmacist wasn't fazed by her request, but the woman behind her was. It received a "my word", frown and a red face. Sango presented the man with cash. With their belongings they left.

Kagome thanked Sango repeatedly. Sango smiled and looked at Kagome with concern. "Kagome, you and I both know the dangers of unprotected sex."

Kagome's eyes glistened with tears as she thought of the friend in front of her who was dying. Sango contracted HIV from her adulterous husband. "I also don't approve of you having an affair. Hojo's a good man. He loves you."

"But I don't love him." Kagome buried her face in her hands. "I don't love him. I told him I wasn't ready for marriage. Even still he doesn't deserve to be cheated on."

Sango lifted Kagome's chin up. "Yes. Besides you've worked too had to get were you are to be screwing it over."

"Sango I know. I've been beating myself over it. I wasn't thinking."

"I know. I'm only telling you this because I love you and don't want to see you hurt."

Kagome opened the packet for the morning after pill and followed its directions. She put the second pill and the EPT in a location Hojo wouldn't look. It was better to be safe that sorry.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath before knocking on her boss's door. She opened it then closed it behind her. Sesshomaru glanced at her for a second, but then went back to his computer screen. She was looking dangerous.

Kagome sat in the chair in front of his desk. She crossed her legs, sat properly and cleared her throat. "Sesshomaru-sama, what happened yesterday can never happen again."

"Yes"

Kagome was taken aback. She was expecting resistance. She was unprepared for him agreeing. "…you agree?" Part of her wished he didn't. "Right."

He continued not to look at her. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Kagome got up. She was headed towards the door when she noticed her beads were still on the floor. She bent down and started picking them up.

To be polite she did them in little squats. He occasionally looked up. Every time she bent he stared at her ass. All he could imagine was her on her hands and knees. She'd worn that outfit countless times before, but her silky silvery-white shirt tucked into her black pencil skirt was driving him crazy. Kagome blushed as she asked, "May I go under your desk?"

_He should've said no._

Kagome got her bead and went headfirst into his erection. "Sorry, sorry." It went downhill from there. She grabbed his thighs to pull herself up and stopped when she realized their position. It was so risky and sexy. She was squatting in her heel and her hand on each thigh. "I'm sorry…" Kagome went straight for his zipper. She freed his manhood from his briefs; it sprung out and hit her in the face, Kagome licked her lips. She didn't know how she was going to attempt this. She started at the base sucking it from the side. Kagome made her mouth extra wet as she sucked up his shaft. She swirled her tongue around the head and went down. She fit all that she could in her mouth and held the base of her shaft. She lightly warmed it as she bobbed her head on his member. She started off slow, but as time passed she sucked harder. Kagome's kitty was getting wet with arousal. She used her free hand and stuck a finger in her neglected womanhood. It was a good thing she wore a skirt. Sesshomaru's fingers dug into his desk. He stopped working and looked down on a more important job. He placed a clawed hand on her head. She looked up at him and smiled. She continued to suck him off.

Kagome's menstruations felt good; she knew her body. It was because of this she new she needed something else to help her reach full satisfaction. She too his cock out of her mouth. She watched her juices roll down it. She used her hand and stroked him. Sesshomaru looked down at the office vixen and her blouse. He found a small square rise tucked in her bra. Without hesitation he reached in her shirt and pulled out the condom. He ripped off the wrapper and melted it in his hands. He slid the condom on his penis and joined her under the desk.

Kagome laid him down and straddled his waist. She lifted her skirt and ripped a hole in the seat of her stockings. She rubbed the sheathed head of Sesshomaru's cock in the folds of her opening. Slowly she feed him in her hungry vagina. She held his waist as she popped her body on him. It was insane. She could feel him throbbing inside her. Kagome grinded her body around his hips. She was used too being loud in the bedroom. She was a screamer… She bit her lip and occasionally let the random moans of his name slip. Kagome's muscles clinched around him and she came. Sesshomaru came after her. Kagome leaned forward and kissed him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They laid their making out for a full ten minutes until Kagome's Blackberry vibrated. It snapped them back to reality.

Kagome got up and straightened her skirt and shirt. Her feet were screaming with each step she took. Sesshomaru fixed himself and went back to his work. Kagome looked back and sighed.

What could she say? What happened yesterday didn't happen again. They had sex under the desk just now. Yesterday, they were on top…

**(A/N) I had so much fun writing Sesshomaru's background that I might write fics of his previous relationships. I wrote a Sesshomaru/Toran oneshot. The lemon would've been longer, but my little sister and her friend keep barging in the study… Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Holidays!**

**Next Chapter-Okay, if they're going to have an affair they should establish some rules. Rule number one…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 5: Rule One

_**Rule 1: No more office rendezvous.**_

Kagome was tanning beside the pool of the hotel booked for this special occasion. She eventually fell asleep. He wasn't there with her so there was nothing to do. She wouldn't dare look at any guys. She didn't need to. She shared a room with eye candy! All he was doing was working. Kagome was too, but she was breaking. She wished he would break with her. It was leading to a very boring trip; if they were going to do nothing, she could've stayed in Tokyo. Suddenly she was awakened by a wave of water drenching her.

"My apologizes Miss. I was diving because I've entered break…" He stared at Kagome. "Technically the pool's closed."

"Really" she said dryly "The gate opened with my card." She didn't look to see who she was talking to.

"But there are no lifeguards. So you aren't authorized to be out."

"I wasn't it the pool."

"Could've fooled me. You're all wet." he whispered

Kagome stifled a blush and opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She blushed harder and got back into character. "Well since there are no lifeguards, I'll leave."

"You're fortunate. A lifeguard is out." Kagome folded her arms. "Me"

"Lifeguard? You're a lifeguard."

"Years ago, but my skills are still sharp." It was true. He got certified to teach Rin how to swim. "You won't drown because this Sesshomaru is watching you." He scanned her body and stopped at her nipples through the thin green bikini top.

Kagome put a hand on her waist and smiled seductively. "Without certification, you're nothing but a glorified towelboy." She struts back to her chair and at sits down. She crossed her legs and looked at him. "So do your job and get me a towel, please." She gave a cute pout. "I'm wet." He stared at her for a while before getting the towel. He sat on the edge of her chair and grabbed her ankle. "What are you-"

He held her foot in his left hand and the towel in his right. Slowly he rubbed and massaged her feet; he bent down and kissed them. She didn't say anything so he continued. Gradually he worked up her legs. The warmth of his hands and the soft feel of the towel was more than enough to get her relaxed. Kneeing in the chair, he spread her legs. He pulled her bikini bottom down to her ankles. He took her hand and guided it inside her. She looked confused. "Show me were you need to go to get pleasure."

"Before you continue, what's your name?" she asked licking her lips

"Sesshomaru"

"Well Sesshomaru, get back to work."

"Yes" he said with a smirk. He had his hand over hers he guided her fingers inside her wet opening. Together, they caressed her slit. It didn't take long until she was fully aroused. Sesshomaru knew doing anything with this girl was wrong, but as time went by, he was starting not to care. He removed her hand and pumped inside her, she didn't protest so in his book, it was okay. Before she came he let go and grabbed the lunch or what was left that Rin made for him. Sesshomaru smothered homemade mashed potatoes onto her labia; he nibbled and licked her clean. Her scent mixed with lunch blended into an enticing aroma. He nibbles lightly on her rigid clit. The sensation shot out in spasm-like pleasure. It was something new, an intricate mixture of pleasure and pain. In less than a minute, he had her cumming again. After she caught her breathe she sat up and pulled Sesshomaru's Speedos down his toned legs.

She stopped for a moment to notice Sesshomaru was wearing Speedos. Kagome tried to hold it in, but soon she burst out in laughter. "Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama. You don't seem like the type to wear them." She pulled out a condom and waited a while for him to slide it on. She stroked his cock as to sooth it. "It must've been cramp in there."

She sat up in anticipation Sesshomaru whipped his hips closer and penetrated her. His leg bent over hers and they both grinded on each other. She held herself on the wooden chair. Sesshomaru grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer. He spread her legs wider and positioned over her. He held her legs as he pounded inside her. She ran her fingers through her hair as her face turned flushed and red. She panted and moaned putting her finger in her mouth to smother the obscenities coming out. Adrenaline rushing through her body… She rocked her hips along Sesshomaru's engorged member. She bit her lip as she came; Sesshomaru got in a few good thrust before constricting and cumming after her. He got off of her and laid her back on the chair. She slipped her bikini bottoms back over her pink pussy and tied the strings. Sesshomaru discarded of the used condom and put back on his Speedos. Kagome reapplied tanning lotion and tried to act as if it never happened, but the grin and blush on her face said it all.

What a fantastic trip!

**(A/N) Each rule will have a oneshot! I might be gone for a while. School is starting again.**

**Next Chapter-Rule number two…**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6: Rule Two

_**Rule 2: No sporadic visits.**_

Sesshomaru waited impatiently as she was late to their rendezvous. Late? How could she be late? Did she not know how much his body craved for their weekly romps? They did not have to lose. If she forgot then he'd have to break rule one to punish her. No, better, he would tease her until her breaking point and refuse to relieve her. He sat back in satisfaction. She had only five minutes before her fate was sealed.

On the fourth minute the door swung open. Kagome came in with jogging pants and a t-shirt. Her face was flushed as she did her best to catch her breath. "I made it." She forced out.

Made it?! She was 20 minutes late! She didn't seem to notice his annoyed expression as she smiled seductively. "You're late."

"I'm here." She countered.

He wasn't going to argue like a child. He pulled her to him and ravished her mouth. She was backed into a wall. His erection was pushing into her stomach. Kagome took one arm from his neck to massage his engorged cock. Her womanhood spasmed in response. She couldn't wait for it to be inside her.

Sesshomaru looked at her appearance. She smelled suprisely good with a light musk of exercise. Yoga, to be specific (befitting). She stopped him from lifting her shirt and pushed him towards the bed. She straddled him when she laid back. He looked at the clock before focusing back on Kagome. Rin had a recital at 8. So he grabbed her ass and pulled down her pants. Basketball shorts were underneath. It pissed him off. Kagome laughed and took off her t-shirt revealing a grey sports bra. Her breast weighed it down.

Sesshomaru looked at her outfit before smirking. If it was a workout she wanted, it was a workout she would get. He got up and placed her back on the wall. Pulling the basketball shorts to her ankles, he freed the gift she was trying to keep from him. If she arrived earlier then they could play her game, but she didn't.

Sesshomaru put on a condom and pushed into her waiting cunt. At first it resisted him like those elastic bands, but he was stronger. He lifted her leg up in the air and pressed her firmly into the wall. His body against her made it a little difficult to breathe. She would be getting an anaerobic workout…

She grabbed his hair and pulling him into a kiss; he stole what little breath she had left. She broke it to take in some much needed oxygen. Her breathing sped up immensely. Her face was red in satisfaction. Sesshomaru, no longer needing the wall, grabbed her waist and held her himself. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She rolled her hips on his. This position was constricting his movements; and, gave her too much control. He got on his knees and laid her on her back. He spread her legs as far as they would go and pounded roughly into her. Her breast bounced from the force. Her hair was falling out of its ponytail. The way she looked beneath him almost made Sesshomaru lose control. His eyes flashed red with lust for a brief moment before settling. He didn't have time to lose control. He flipped her on her knees and continued faster. He busts and she comes afterward.

He looks at her disheveled post-sex look. It arouses his desire, but he cannot do anything about it. They were out of time. He no longer had time to spend with her. He was tempted to invite her along, but it was short notice. So putting on his suit and grabbing the bouquet of mixed roses, lilies and tulips, he went to a performance just as satisfying.

**(A/N) Yes, I wrote this during health, shut up. LOL! I'm 18 and can legal write these things now (I pierced my tongue for my 18****th****). This story won't be just smut, but I want to squeeze as many lemons as I can.**

**Next Chapter-Rule number three…**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7: Rule Three

_**Rule 3: No expectations.**_

So maybe this was wrong. Hojo got home early from work, it was right at the moment she was going to meet Sesshomaru. He tried to kiss her and she turned away. He was such a sensitive boy and took it extremely serious. They talked about their relationship and he complained that she was absorbed in her work. She got defensive and complained he was doing the same. To nurse Hojo's wounded pride she slept with him. Now she was 25 minutes late!

She called Sesshomaru and told him not to leave yet. She made it running the entire time. Good thing she was in track in high school… Kagome entered the hotel disheveled. "I'm here Sesshomaru-sama. Sorry I was late."

Sesshomaru looked at her flushed face and the clothes that were sticking to her body. She was too delicious to stay made at. Her lips were already bruised and he looked at her appearance again. She was with another man! He could smell him all over her. At first he was going to rip the bastard apart until he remembered he was the other man and she was engaged. "…You reek of him."

Kagome's eye got wide before turning angry. "Someone who's been married and mate as many times as you have should know the kind of things fiancés do when they live together."

"Disgusting" Kagome frowned and turned towards the door. When she opened the door it was slammed shut and she was pinned against it. "Did I tell you that you can leave?"

Kagome shuttered and closed her eyes. "I won't stand to be insulted."

"Then maybe you should fix the problem." He motioned towards the bathroom.

Kagome dropped her clothes at her heels and sauntered to the bathroom. Sesshomaru went after her. He took his clothes off as she started the shower. When she found the right temperature she scrubbed her body. "I'm going through changes! How do I, let him go…" she sang loud and out of the blue. Sesshomaru could not hide the amused grin he had. Kagome pouted. "I sing when I shower."

"I see." He got in the shower and grabbed her cloth. "Maybe we can do something different tonight."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I want you to sing to me, while I wash you."

"Okay." Sesshomaru lathered her body in soap scrubbing her body vigorously to remove Hojo's stench. The he put the cloth up and put his hands through her hair. She sang. Putting the cloth on his hands he stuck to clothed fingers inside her. She gasped and grabbed his hair. She was sensitive down there because of her rut with Hojo, but even still he knew where to go. He stuck his fingers deep inside her having her moan lyrics to guide him. He voice was so erotic. He wanted her to sing the entire time.

He turned her around and put her against the wall. He entered in her hitting her deeper than her man did. She screamed out "_Ah, right there_" with a melody. Her cheeks burned with a blush. It hurt slightly, but it felt so good. That's what she sang to him.

She rolled her waist around as if she was dancing to her lyrics, his thrusts setting a beat. After they came, he turned off the water. He dried her and himself. Their hair was still dripping wet. Sesshomaru watched a drop bead off and go from the valley of her breasts to her womanhood. He picked her up and dropped her on the bed. He turned her over and entered her from the back. This time she didn't sing, but she screamed in ecstasy in the covers. When it was over they got in the covers together and slept. It was just for one night. She wasn't going to leave he man; and business would always come before her.

**(A/N) The first lyrics she belted was Goin' Thru Changes by Ledisi. His idea was from the song Touching by R. Kelly and Nivea. I've had enough of lemons so next chapter will go back to the plot.**

_**Next Chapter-Meeting Rin**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8: The Lunch Date

Kagome finished planning Sesshomaru's events for the next two weeks. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. She had been sleeping with Sesshomaru for a few months now. How'd she feel about it? Pretty damn good. Sure it was a cliché taboo. "The secretary sleeping with her boss." It didn't matter. She thought if they were other things, this would've happened. Doctor/patient, doctor/nurse, teacher/parent, teacher/student, fireman/firewoman, police partners, police/felon, husband and wife. She was listing off all the roleplaying they did. She had to say, playing house with Sesshomaru had to be the best. He held her different then. It was gentle. He looked in her eyes and called her beautiful…

Kagome did her best to stop the red from appearing on her face. She noticed Tsubaki staring at her. She coughed and continued her work. She could swear she felt the older woman roll her eyes and chuckle. Bitch…

Sesshomaru was busy himself. Not as busy as he usually is, but was working. The Shikon Gala was coming up and they were honoring his sister in-law Kikyo. Everything had to be perfect. Not because he particularly cared for the woman, but because she carried his last name. It was the same with every woman in his pack. Kagura (before she died), Kanna, Sara (before she died), Rin, Toran (even after the divorce), Sayo, Kikyo, Kagome… Wait scratch the last one. Her last name was Higurashi. Even worse it was going to be Hojo. Kagome Hojo, Kagome Higurashi-Hojo, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…

I guess it didn't matter what her last name was. He took care of her. Why? Maybe because she truly was the perfect secretary. It wasn't because of the sex. No, Sesshomaru had mind-blowing sex before. He was married to Kagura of all people, hell Toran was more a vixen than a panther.

It's funny that when he thinks of mind-blowing sex he thinks of Kagome and his late wives. Did Kagome have that quality of Sesshomaru's wife? Kagura was smart, not afraid to say what she wanted, passionate, talked when he was silent. He was the white to her black. Sara was meek, sweet, loving, talented and ambitious. He was the strength to her weakness. Toran was a mess (just playing); she was smart, ambitious, playful, flirty, and coy. He was the dog for her cat. Kagome was like all of them. She is the fire to his ice. It made perfect sense.

* * *

Kagome was on the phone with one of the corporate lawyers when Sesshomaru approached her desk. She smiled at him and mouthed "one minute, Sesshomaru-sama". In exactly a minute she was off the phone. "Yes?"

"Let's go to lunch."

"Well, okay… When?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Is what I said unclear?"

"No sir, I'm coming right now." They took his car and arrived at his mansion. Kagome's jaw dropped at the size of his land. She wondered what it was like to live on such a piece of property. His daughter had to feel like a princess! He opened the door and let her out. He took her hand and walked to the door. This simple act of holding her hand gave her butterflies. She felt like she was in school again. Once she opened it she gasped. It was so beautiful. It was so bright and full of life. She imagined him living in much different style. She expected the gothic romance period or something masculine. She touched the plants on the wall. They were real! How'd they live? Why was the foyer yellow?

"Lunch is in the dining room."

"Right!" Kagome said snapping out her daze. Kagome munched on her salad and sipped some almond champagne. Almond flavor was new to her. She liked it, but red wine had to be her favorite. They were looking at each other. Sesshomaru was barely eating he mainly concentrating on her. "What?" she asked. She wondered if she had something on her face.

"Where are you from?"

"Right here in Tokyo. I've never been anywhere else except to vacation and business. What about you?"

"Edo."

"Same thing, just a different time. What was it like?"

"…wars, fighting, honor, tradition."

"That doesn't explain anything to me."

"It explains everything perfectly."

"I know nothing about your life from 4 words."

"Try it."

"Predestined, family, spirituality, trapped."

"…"

Kagome took another bit and smirked. "See you're interested. I told you nothing."

"But still so much."

Kagome stared into his eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of amber. It was impossible to be this gorgeous. His immaculate slivery-white hair… Everything about him was a fantasy. "I had a normal life, I guess. My dad died after my brother was born so we moved into my grandpa's shrine. I learned nothing, honestly. I went to school, had friends, had a boyfriend. I got engaged to him right out of high school. Been engaged to him ever since. Nothing exciting. I do try to fill it with exciting things. I scuba dive, parasail, mountain-climb, and play video games. Then I have my job… I've never done anything that's made my heart pound. Well, once…" 'When I'm with you.'

"You've never been in love?" Kagome shook her head. "Pity."

"Thanks" she said sarcastically.

"This Sesshomaru recommends you fall in love."

"I'm trying to do that with my fiancé." She muttered

Sesshomaru looked at her and amazed himself, by speaking. "Everyday was an adventure back then. One wrong move could get you killed. Wars, fighting, honor, tradition. My father died after Inuyasha was born. We fought constantly. Believe it or not, over a sword, Tessaiga, it was able to kill 100 demons in one stroke. He mastered it. I ended up mastering my own sword."

"Congratulations." Kagome looked at him in wonder. "Your life sounds so exciting. You haven't even told me part of it, have you?"

"I am much older than you."

"I have time."

"The rest of my life deals with my quest for power, my wives, and my kids."

"Well if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I am amazed of how much of a family man you are. So, what do you dream about?"

"What?"

"I dream of helping a lot of people. Then coming back to my cozy house, husband and cat. Maybe children, not really, but possibly."

"Sounds interesting."

"What about you?"

"I've already lived it. My wish is for it to happen again."

Kagome and Sesshomaru stared into each other's eyes. Kagome's heart was racing. It felt like she was being carried away, but then Sesshomaru snapped out of it and went to the foyer. Kagome hesitantly followed.

Rin outside with Kohaku. "Thanks for taking me home Kohaku." She was blushing and looking down at her feet.

"No problem. It was no trouble at all." He was clueless to the signals Rin gave off.

"I really am happy that you take me home. It's so cool riding with sempai. You're so cool. Rin wishes she could drive. But then again I don't because then I couldn't ride with you." 'Rin you're overdoing it again!' she thought.

Kohaku laughed. "You sure do talk a lot."

"Oh sorry" she said looking dejected.

"No problem, Rin-chan. See ya tomorrow."

Rin brighten up and she shook her head. "Yeah, totally. Bye!" She skipped and twirled towards the door. She was singing loudly when she burst in, but stopped when she saw Sesshomaru looking at her with her arms folded. "Hi Sesshomaru-sama" she said with a guilty look on her face.

"Rin, who dropped you off."

"See, Kanna's in Australia and Hakudoshi's in Boston. I couldn't call them, I had to ask Kohaku for a ride." She said almost in tears.

"Jaken, Kikyo, Toran, Inuyasha…"

"They're working." She reasoned. "We didn't do anything." Rin looked at Kagome and smiled. "Hi! I'm Rin, you're pretty." She was deflecting on purpose.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I work for dad."

"Oh, so I'll see you like I see that mean ol' Jaken." Kagome laughed. "I'm bad with names, but good with faces. If I don't remember Kagome, I'll just call you Pretty! Bye" Rin ran upstairs.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Kagome. "My youngest."

"She's adorable!"

"Which makes her a handful."

Kagome laughed and looked at her watch. She almost shrieked in terror. "We've been here for hours! We got to get back to work."

"…"

Kagome ran to get her purse. She got another bit of her food and rushed towards the door. Sesshomaru caught her and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. Kagome dropped her bag. They stood like that for what seemed like forever.

This made sense to him.

**(A/N) Aww, some fluff.**

_**Next Chapter- Hojo feels as if he and Kagome are drifting apart, so he tries proposing again. Will Kagome accept?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9: Meeting Hojo

"Sango…" Kagome whined to her friend.

"What?"

"I think I'm in love."

Sango sighed. "Well you are getting married."

"Not with Hojo, Sesshomaru" she whispered

"Kagome! No."

"But Sango, he's on my mind constantly. He's amazing. I could spend all day telling you why he's amazing. I'm like a freaking middle schooler! I have dreams about him. No, not just about him, but "husband and wife, here are our perfect children" dreams."

"That's not gonna happen. He has three kids. Trust me; as someone with three kids, I know he doesn't want more. He's a full-fledge demon, why would he want a human wife?"

"He's had a human wife before."

"What happen to her?" Sango asked weakly.

"She died. I think cancer."

"See."

"Okay, but you weren't there. I wish you could see the way he looks at me. Maybe it isn't love, but it's something. We even stopped having sex! Am I fooling myself?"

"Yes…"

"I really don't care that I am, this is the first time I've felt this way about anyone before. Unfortunately, my duties as a secretary come first. So my feelings will be my precious secret. Sango, you just don't know how good it feels… Sango? Saaaango…?" Sango was fast asleep on the other line. Kagome rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

As soon as she did Hojo walked in their house. "Hello Kagome."

"Hi." Hojo came to kiss her, but she turned so he could get her cheek instead. Hojo frowned. "Kagome, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She lied.

"It feels like we're drifting. We don't talk anymore."

Kagome folded her arms and rolled her eye. "Hojo, we talked about this before."

"Why are you getting angry, I just said a couple of words?"

"Because, it's stupid. We both have demanding fulltime jobs."

"I don't want work to consume our relationship. I want a happy family with you Kagome: marriage, kids. Maybe even a dog."

Kagome laughed at the last part. "I don't want kids with you, Hojo."

"But you love kids. You even have a degree in Early Childcare. You were a nanny before you were a secretary." Hojo said confused.

"I don't want kids with _you_, Hojo." Kagome stormed away and slammed the bedroom door shut behind her. Hojo sat on the bed trying to think of ways to make her forgive him. He wasn't sure what he did, but it must be pretty bad if she confrontational with him.

"…I think I know what I did…" he said solemnly.

**The Next Day…**

Hojo was behind the counter of the shop his family owned. It was a place that held herbal remedies and knick-knacks. It's been in his family for many generations. He hoped he would pass it down to his children, but Kagome didn't want children. It still confused him how that could be. She double majored in Business and Early Childcare with a minor of Organizations. Business was for her to help with the shop. Early Childcare was just her passion.

"I should close early so I can get home before Kagome." Before he could flip the sign a girl with a bright smile walked in. "Hello"

"Hi, I'm Rin Takahashi! I'd like to work in your establishment."

Hojo looked at the girl and smiled back. He patted her head. "You certainly have charisma. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, but I'll be fifteen in April." She added. "Age isn't really that important. I'm a people person. I'm extroverted. I'm smart. I'm not that organized, but I'm a fast learner. I'd just like to learn about plants and herbs. I love gardening, but Mr. Jineji said that he didn't have any positions available so I thought this would be second best. Not that your shop isn't great!"

"Haha, do you need a job?"

Rin frowned. "Honestly, no. But I'd really like one."

"Well if your parents agree to it, then you can start Friday."

"Really? Thank you Mr. Hojo!" Rin ran out his shop in total bliss. Hojo laughed and shook his head. She was very excitable. What a cute kid.

Rin didn't go home, she went to WEST. She waited for the elevator impatiently. "Rin! Didn't I tell you not to bother Sesshomaru-sama at work?" Jaken squawked.

"I know Jaken-sama, but this is really important." She got on the elevator and closed it shut before Jaken could stop her. She wiggled impatiently before she got to the floor Sesshomaru was on. "Hi Kagome!" Rin said.

"Hi Rin. What's up?"

"I'm a working woman that's what." She grinned

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I got one at this place where they have herbs and stuff."

Kagome's smile dimmed a little. She didn't jump to conclusions though. It could be Jineji's place. "I think you'll learn a lot. Let me call Sesshomaru so he'll know you're here."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the office of Hojo's shop. He was very bored and felt this was useless. Rin didn't need a job and was too young to legally work. He knew this was an attempt on her part to prove she was responsible. This was the reason he was here. There's nothing wrong with fostering ambition in a child.

Hojo tried to appear serious in front of the demon lord. It was hard to do in khakis and a t-shit. Hojo knew who Sesshomaru was. Everyone did. He didn't want to make the wrong move and put Kagome's job in jeopardy. "Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Takahashi." Hojo said reaching to shake his hand. Sesshomaru just looked at it. "Right."

"What will she be doing? What are her hours? What is her pay? Can she take days off? Does she work weekends? Does it require any heavy lifting?" He wanted to be blunt. He knew he was glaring at the man. It was means for intimidation. There was something about his smell he didn't like.

Hojo was taken aback by his questions. "Um, well. I was thinking that she would work the cash register. Like 500 yen an hour everyday afterschool?"

"That's reasonable. She has activities-vocal lessons on Tuesdays." Sesshomaru scanned the room. There were photos everywhere. He froze on one. Hojo was holding hands with a younger Kagome. He was smiling hard and she was frozen in laughter. He grinned.

Hojo was slightly nervous about Sesshomaru grinning. He scratched his head wondering if he did something wrong. 'Boy I've really been awful lately.' He thought. "So may Rin work here?"

"I don't see a problem." He says very amused. This was rich. He couldn't believe it took him this long to identify this man. It was the man whose fiancée he's taking. This was amusing.

"See you later, Mr. Takahashi." Hojo held out his hand once again. This time Sesshomaru shook it.

* * *

Kagome got home late after helping things with the Shikon Gala. She kicked her shoes off at the door and flopped on the couch. She noticed Hojo at the computer. He was typing away. "Hey"

"Hi, Kagome"

At first she didn't care what he was doing, but as she looked at it again it looked like bridal registry. "Hojo, what are you doing?"

"I've been thinking lately. We've been fighting more and I think I know why. We've been engaged for almost a decade. So maybe if we finalized a date then…"

"You decided on a date without me?"

"No, I-" Hojo thought it was better to show her. He got down on one knee and held her hands. "Kagome Higurashi. Marry me."

"…"

"Kagome"

"I've been having an affair." She blurted out. Hojo let go of her hands. "I can't accept it. I can't do this because; I've been having an affair."

"…It's okay. I can forgive it. I've been so absorbed in work I didn't make time for us."

"Stop it." She took off the ring that was on finger. "You don't deserve this. Don't blame yourself; I was in the wrong. And I'm sorry. I don't love you. You deserve someone who's gonna love you and I'm not the one."

"Kagome"

"I'm not a whore. You were my first so you know this. I did it initially because of chemistry and I'm falling in love with him. I'm breaking our engagement." Kagome placed the ring in Hojo's hand. She turned and ran out the door.

**(A/N) Rin works for Hojo. Sesshomaru's jealous. There's gonna be 13 chapters. We're almost done.**

_**Next Chapter- The Shikon Gala, Sesshomaru takes Kagome as his date.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10: The News of the Night

"Lunch?" Sesshomaru asks

"I'd love to, but I'm kinda swamped trying to get ready for the gala."

"Food is fuel."

"Yes, but our lunches always seem to last for hours."

"Are you saying no?"

"I'm saying later." She purred.

They stared into each other's eyes until they remembered to stay professional. That was Rule One. "I met your fiancé. He's very clean."

Kagome scoffed. "Um thank you? Hojo takes pride in his hygiene. Geesh, that's a weird thing to say. Besides he's not my fiancé anymore." Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up. "We broke up a week ago. I moved in with my friend Sango."

"Pity. Since you are now single, then there should be no objections to you being my guest at the gala."

"I'd love to."

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at Sango's place. The black limo was shining in the dark. He got out and knocked on Sango's door. A tall slender woman with long brown hair and the build of a model answered. "Come on in." Sango stepped over toys and picked her baby up off the couch to make room for Sesshomaru. "There you go." He stood instead. Sango rolled her eyes and placed her son in a crib. She looked at Sesshomaru with apprehension and distain.

At first he was going to ignore it, but he couldn't. "Do you have something against this Sesshomaru."

"I don't like you. Maybe if you met Kagome at a different time or a different way, I would be okay with it. As someone who's been cheated on and is paying for it with my life, I'll never approve of you and Kagome's relationship."

"Fair enough" It's not like he cared.

They stayed in awkward silence until she fell asleep. Soon after, twin girls appeared. "Pwesenting Auntie Kagomey!"

She stepped out in a dress the color of almond champagne. It was tight; and, stopped just at the knee and had a daring split mid-thigh. She wore gold heels with a matching purse and chandelier earrings. Her hair was wavy and her make-up was a light pink/rosy color. Sesshomaru felt his pants getting tight. She was so sexy.

Sesshomaru took her hand and led her out to the limo. She got in and fixed her dress. Sesshomaru sat next to her. "Hi Kagome!"

She looked to see Rin in an orange checkered dress. It was flowy so she could twirl in it. Her hair was in a curly ponytail. She had flowers in it. "Hi Rin. You look very pretty."

"Thank you, you look beautiful!"

"You do look amazing." Sesshomaru said looking in her eyes.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you. You do too."

It was sweet. Kagome rested her hand on his thigh and smiled. Rin looked at the affection between her dad and his secretary. She shrugged her shoulders and shuffled her feet; but, it didn't last long because they arrived. Sesshomaru got out first and helped Kagome and Rin out. There were many flashes of cameras and questions; it took Kagome a while to adjust. Then Kagome assumed her normal secretarial position and responded, "No comment" to everything.

The place was amazing! Shikon University wasn't prestigious for nothing. The floors were polished wood and the walls were a swirly pink marble. In the light, it was like it sparkled. The tables looked like they were made of gold and the table and the table cloths were red silk. Surprisingly, the color scheme worked well.

Many people approached Sesshomaru. Kagome stood by his side sipping red wine. She tuned out people, but greeted others when she thought it would be good for business. There were many business tycoons and educated people here. So she schmoozed.

"Flamboyant as ever, Higurashi." Kagome turned around to see Toran sipping white wine in a black velvet dress. It was long sleeves and tight. It had no split, but ended at her knees.

Kagome smiled at Toran; she wasn't going to ruin her night. "Thank you. You look nice today as well."

"Yes." She looked at the table where Rin and two others were sitting. "I guess you'll be sitting at the family table with the rest of the Takahashis."

Kagome didn't know that she would be, but she played it off. "I am his secretary."

"Sure." She scoffed. "That man picks his partners in a pattern. Demon, human, demon, human. I hope the next one will be as entertaining as you." She left and sat next to Rin. The girl hugged her and talked to her about something that made Toran laugh.

Kagome's grip on her glass tightened. She hated Toran. Sesshomaru came over and escorted Kagome to the table. He helped her sit then sat himself. The man with the long purplish white hair grimaced at the action. The woman with the white bobbed hair had no expression. Toran rolled her eyes. Rin just giggled. "Kagome this is my brother Hakudoushi and sister Kanna."

"Hello."

"Hi" they said disinterested. Sesshomaru growled.

"Shh, shh! It's starting." Rin scolded.

A woman with porcelain skin and grace walked out. She was wearing a red gown that trailed behind her. It was shortsleeved and hugged her frame without being tight. Her hair was in a ponytail with multiple ringlet loops. Kagome noticed how much she looked like her. "Kikyo's the only woman who can drag silk on the ground without getting it dirty." Toran jeered. Hakudoushi laughed. The audience stood up and applauded. She smiled and sat next to a hanyou in uniform. They shared a kiss and went back to the program. Kikyo sat stoically. Inuyasha just looked bored.

"That's Inuyasha for you; he doesn't care where he is, he'll let the world know when he's wasting his time." Hakudoushi grinned. "You're proud of your little brother aren't you _Sesshomaru_."

"Enough." Sesshomaru warned his son. Hakudoushi just shrugged his shoulders and focused on the program.

Kagome looked around and noticed Tsubaki there. She was wearing the same exact dress as Kikyo, just black. She looked pissed. The speaker talked about Kikyo's accomplishments about how she is a cardiologist while still being a professor at Shikon University. Then about her several books that deal with religion. Suikotsu, a neurosurgeon, and colleague presented a video in her honor. Kagome would've fallen asleep if it wasn't for Hakudoushi's twisted sense of humor and the image she had to keep.

Then Tsubaki gets up. "Well Suikotsu, I guess you stole my thunder. I also have a video to present. We used to be roommates in college. Kikyo was valedictorian and I was salutatorian. Look what else she's accomplished. _Congratulations_ Kikyo Takahashi. Even better, you're pregnant right?"

The audience gasped. Kikyo was unfazed. "You are unscrupulous aren't you? It was supposed to be a surprise, but yes." The crowd stood up and cheered.

"I just wanted to make sure your Gala was the talk of the town. And with this video I present, I'm sure it will be. So without further ado…" Tsubaki started the video…

The Takahashi's lives were destroyed in that instant. On screen was Sesshomaru and Kagome's first time!

**(A/N) Oh shit.**

_**Next Chapter- Everything's out now. What now?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11: Exposed and Hurt

"_Is that Kikyo with Sesshomaru?"_

The crowd conversed among themselves. Tsubaki had long disappeared, but her gift to Kikyo still continued. Inuyasha stared at the screen in disbelief. For a moment he was like the audience who confused Kikyo and Kagome, but eventually he realized and announced, "What the hell is this? That's not Kikyo!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried his best to keep it together. How the hell did Tsubaki get this? Heads were going to roll. Hakudoushi had a knack for reading people's hearts and minds. "Haha, sure punish people for your mistake. This is your fault. For me your priceless reaction makes up for it."

Sesshomaru couldn't look at his condescending offspring. He would kill him if he did. "You knew this was coming didn't you."

"I sensed that she hated this family and had something planned, but this was better than I conceived!"

Kagome covered her face. Sesshomaru glared at his son. "Leave"

"Whatever, always a pleasure seeing you _father_. Nice meeting you Kagome. And Rin cover your eyes."

As soon as she did, they were at the part with the recliner. The rating quickly switched from PG13 to XXX! Kagome's ass in a blue thong was magnified and shown to the world. Many people gasped and voiced their disapproval. "Turn this shit off!" Inuyasha barked covering his daughter's, Sayo, eyes. Nobody was sure what to do. Technical people were trying to cut it off, but it kept playing despite the projector being unplugged. The sex had begun.

"_Oh my…"_

"_This is outrageous there are children here!"_

"_I'm leaving!"_

Toran shook her head and drank more alcohol. Rin kept asking questions about what was going on and when she could uncover her eyes. Kagome felt tears trickle. Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Kanna were impassive. It seemed like there was no end to the cameras. Twelve minutes of hell. When the Kagome onscreen ran out the door a clip of Tsubaki appeared. "Congratulations Kikyo!" Then it ended.

Kikyo got up and stood at the podium. "…I guess we've all had enough tonight." She glared at Sesshomaru and Kagome. "It's over."

**Double meaning.** Kagome didn't move; she wished she could die. They were screwed ever since they started this affair. And why? Because some old broad's jealousy. At least she knew why Tsubaki always acted indifferent towards her.

Sesshomaru sensed her emotions change many times. It clung at embarrassment, shame, and dispair. His was fixed at anger. After Kikyo stopped the gala the Takahashis left in a secret exit. They said nothing, but Inuyasha was livid. The only reason he was quiet was because Kikyo told him to stop yelling. They got in their respective vehicles and left without a word. It seemed that this family was not as close-knit as Kagome thought.

Inside the limo was silent as well. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to make things right. Rin didn't know what was going on, but she knew not to say anything. Kagome just looked at the window. She didn't want to look at them or she would burst into tears. When they got to Sango's place she ran inside and slammed the door.

* * *

After looking at security he found out Tsubaki acted alone. She used the deleted contacts as a diversion and looked at security cameras. She figured if she could do it there she could do it Kikyo's offices. But she found she didn't have to thanks to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Her guinea pigs turned into cash cows. She sold the video of Sesshomaru and Kagome to major news stations only minutes before attending the Gala. She was a very rich woman and didn't fear prison. He knew all of this from the police report. Knowing how haughty she was she was going to sue the shit out of her. She wouldn't even afford to breathe!

He went to work as usual. Kagome wasn't there. Something told him she wouldn't be in for a while. He couldn't blame her. Because she looked so much like Kikyo most of the video was focused on her. He knew it was all over the news. He didn't even want to turn on his TV.

After a tense day of work he could smell tears coming from Rin's room. Putting his problems aside he went to see what was bothering her. "Rin"

She looked at him and started crying harder. "Today was the worst day of my life!" He already knew where this was going. "They all teased me and posted links all over my Facebook page! Mizuki was there and she said that her father said to stay away from me! All my friends stopped talking to me! I had no one to eat with and my teachers did nothing and even wouldn't let me go to the infirmary or bathroom. Mr. Hojo fired me! I hate it! I don't want to go back! Don't make me go back! Please! Please! Please! Don't make me go back!"

Sesshomaru didn't like that one bit. Kids were cruel. He expected the adults to be adults and intervene. He didn't want to teach her to run away from her problems and to stick up for herself. Watching her in hysteria, her tiny shaking body he wasn't going to let her go through torment again. "You can stay home tomorrow." He left her to her thoughts and started thinking of his own. Maybe he should've sent her away for school too. This wouldn't have affected her much if he did. This was what he feared after he first saw Kagome. He needed to fix this and soon.

**Meanwhile…**

Kagome was wondering what she was going to do. Her reputation was ruined. There was no way she could continue working for Sesshomaru and there was no way anyone would hire her. Why? Was Tsubaki waiting for this moment for months? That sick! To ruin a woman's night who earned it; that's unforgivable! Kikyo was much older than her; she may look 30, but she had to be around 50. Kagome was no fool; Kikyo's pregnancy was most likely high risk and this stunt could've made her lose the baby. Not only that, if Inuyasha didn't tell the difference between them it could've ruined their marriage. What if Rin saw this? It would've ruined her innocence! If Tsubaki didn't do this Sesshomaru could've had a decent family meal with all his kids. That pissed her off the most.

Sango didn't say I told you so like she thought she would. She just smiled and told her things would get better. Kagome's eyes watered when she thought of that. Now that was a true friend. Sango didn't pussyfoot around, but she wouldn't kick her when she's down. So that's why she didn't fret when Sango asked her to get her medicine. She was too tired to go and needed a refill. She picked up a few groceries too. Kagome was kind of worried. Sango wasn't her usual feisty self. When she returned it was dark, but the light in the kid's room was on. "Sango-chan?" she called out. No answer. She must be sleep… Kagome put up the groceries and went to turn the light off. "SANGO-CHAN!" Sango was shivering and sweating on the ground. Her twins were paralyzed from fear under the covers. Kagome ran to her and held her best friend in her arms. She called 110 (equivalent to 911 in Japan).

There was no way life could get any worse.

**(A/N) I think I mentioned Sango being HIV positive earlier. Please, everyone, know your status.**

_**Next Chapter- Kagome returns back to WEST to face Sesshomaru.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12: Is This Really Goodbye?

Never say never. Kagome never thought this day would come. Sango had been her friend even since she was 15. She was strong and beautiful. She started a family and a career. Where did it all go wrong? Looking at Sango on the bed she realized how short life was and it wasn't fair! Sango didn't do anything to deserve this. She didn't ask for her husband to cheat. She didn't ask him to lie. She didn't ask for HIV. And she certainly didn't ask for AIDS...

Her godchildren were sleeping in the chair in Sango's room. The baby was in Kagome's arms. "They need you." Kagome told a sleeping Sango.

"Kagome" a deep sorrowful voice said behind her

Kagome turned to see Miroku. She couldn't forgive him for what he did to Sango. He cheated on her with many loose women. He managed to lay with one who had HIV. Only to give it to his wife before she even concieved the twins! Lucky for the twins, Sango didn't develop HIV until after they were born. Sure Miroku stopped cheating once he saw his daughters, but the damage was already done. Kagome wanted to pull her hair out- just like the damage was already done the first time she and Sesshomaru laid together. Miroku and Sango lived for over a year without knowing they carried the virus. Then Sango got pregnant again. What was supposed to be a happy day turned into a nightmare. The doctors told her she was HIV positive. Then she was put on strict medicines so the baby wouldn't get it and she could carry a healthy baby boy. It was probably the pregnancy that made her start losing the battle. Nothing weakens the immune system like pregnancy.

Kagome looked at Miroku with disgust. Could he live with himself? He had to look at himself and see a monster. There was a woman who only cared and loved him; in return he kills her. He also puts his only son (as far as they know) at risk. "What are you doing here?" she says with distain.

"I just came to get the kids and take them home."

"It's best for them to be with their mother." Kagome said stubbornly

Miroku sighed. Kagome disliked him for good reason, but she wasn't going to dicate parenting. He may have failed as a husband, but he was an excellent father. Today he didn't feel like putting up with anybody. "It isn't fair that you persecute me when you did the same to Hojo. It was only by sheer luck that you didn't burn him. Then again, you probably didn't get tested."

Kagome's eyes widened. With a heavy hand she slapped Miroku. Before he could say anything else she slapped him again. There was silence for a while. Kagome looked at the ground. "I'm sorry..." She got mad, and why because he spoke the truth? They were both the same. They both had caring and loving spouses and they messed around. Kagome was sure that she loved Sesshomaru, but that was built. "Why weren't they good enough for us?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

Miroku looked at her, wondering the question himself. He picked up his son and placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead. "I don't know." Waking up his daughters, he left.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned on the televison for some odd reason. He saw his scandal still on. He was about to turn when he saw Hakudoshi being hounded. His son just stopped and said. "I have no comment on my father's affair with Kagome Higurashi. None of the corporation's money was used to fund it and she consented. I have the same respect for him as I did before." Sesshomaru growled at his son's hidden insult. Rin was quiet and solemn in her room. She only came out to tend to the plants and eat. She hadn't looked at her cell phone. She didn't go on Facebook. She didn't pester anyone with her nonstop chatter. It bothered him. This was her third day out of school.

Sesshomaru was on the roof and he looked at the sky. "Another successful relationship." The wind blew harshly. "What do you expect this Sesshomaru to do?" He smirked. "What nonsense..." He went back inside his home and entered Rin's room. He sat there. He didn't say a word and just sat on the foot of her bed. Rin looked at him without saying a word. "You were not meant to find out the way you did."

"..."

"Sometimes these things just happen. This is why this Sesshomaru doesn't like you around boys. When one gets older one gets these urges..."

Rin sat up and started laughing. "I know about "the nasty" Sesshomaru-sama. I'm 14."

"..."

"People are calling you and Kagome bad names. They treat me like a bad person and I didn't do anything. I don't understand why people are so mean." For some reason he could hear Inuyasha voice saying 'FUCK 'EM!' "...did you love her?" Rin wanted Sesshomaru to love Kagome. Kanna disappears a lot. Hakudoshi just perfers getting under Sesshomaru's skin. Rin loved Sesshomaru, but she wanted a complete family. There's was so much distance.

"...if I had more time, I could have." Rin embraced Sesshomaru and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Rin was dressed for school and smiling. "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" He looked at her amused. "We're both gonna try our best today. Bye!" she skipped out the door and to school.

Sesshomaru went to work and soon found why Rin told him to do his best. Kagome was at her desk. She smiled at him, but her eyes were sad. In that instant he was reminded of his sister in-law, Kikyo and that made him ill. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama"

"Kagome"

"Sorry for taking a couple of days to get here. I was going through some personal things; but, I'm here now and ready to resume work as normal. I'll let you know in advance, in three months, I'm going to resign."

"..." Did he just hear her right? Resign? After everything? Fine he didn't care. "Do whatever you wish!" Sesshomaru went into his office and slammed the door.

**(A/N) I noticed many people were okay with Kagome cheating on Hojo, but not with Miroku cheating on Sango. They were both wrong. So if you feel bad for Sango, you should feel bad for Hojo. As for the affairs, Kagome paid for it with her reputation and career. Miroku's paying for it with his life. Remember to always practice safe sex and get tested! Aren't I the informercial...**

_**Next Chapter- Final chapter, Kagome resigns. Sayo gets a nanny. Sesshomaru asks to make love to Kagome for the first and last time.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 13: Kagome's Career

Three months exactly...

Sesshomaru was looking at this letter Kagome typed up an placed on his desk. It made him sick! How dare she stay so professional at a time like this. He leaned back in his expensive leather recliner. He looked at his office. So much happened in this room. He remembered looking at her resume; interviewing her; her first day; the day they crossed the line; the second day they crossed the line; random times; and now her last day. What was this? He couldn't believe this was happening. The scandal was over and they were recovering. He also heard her friend was recovering. Why was she still resigning?

He caught her as she was packing her stuff. "What are you doing?" he asked

"I think it's clear what I'm doing, Sesshomaru-sama." She placed more things in her box. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"It's illogical for you to resign. Your reputation is gone even though your work is flawless. Do not throw away your career."

"I'm not throwing it away."

"..."

"People are starting to forget. Even the company's recovering. It would grow faster if I wasn't a part of it. You know that as well as I do."

"Yes, it will grow with or without you. This Sesshomaru prefers it to grow with you."

"It's best if it didn't. This is best for everyone."

"Who are you to decide that? Are you saying this Sesshomaru doesn't know what's best for himself and company?"

"Of course not." When she placed the last item in the box, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. "Sesshomaru-sama, please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"It is you whose complicating things. There is no feasible reason for you to resign."

"Yes there is."

"Humor me."

Kagome scruntched up her face in anger. "I do not like ther person I'm becoming! I'm dependent for everything; I'm dependent on Sango for a house and you for income! Even worse I've abandoned my morals. I need to work on me. Like this I'm not of value to anybody."

Sesshomaru almost laughed. "You are foolish and blind. I am not giving you money. You are my employee. Your salary neither increased or decreased during the affair. Your human friend is only providing you a temporary living arrangement. In return you care for her children and other domestic duties." He could tell Kagome wasn't listening to him. "You are stubborn and hardheaded. Fine, leave. I have one request before you go."

"What is it?"

"I want to make love to you."

"Ask me that again." Sesshomaru looked at her questionably. "Ask me that again when I have my own place and I invited you over. There's another reason why I'm resigning. I want to say yes to the question you asked me." Kagome embraced him even though he didn't hug her back.

* * *

Kagome looked for two solid weeks and found nothing. Every application she sent in recieved no callbacks. Her resume was impeciable, but nobody called her back for an interview. Maybe is was foolish for being optomistic. Times were rough. Why would anyone hire her when she had a public shaming? It was time for her to be realistic. She started applying for multiple part time jobs.

A week ago she moved out of Sango's place and into an condo. Sango's children were with Miroku and Sango was still in the hospital; at first she appeared to be recovering, but she wasn't. It wasn't looking too good for her. Kagome got tested; it would take another week for her HIV and hepatitis tests to come in; but so far she was clean. She was using her savings; but, she didn't want to exhaust her funds. She needed a job soon. Luck was on her side. She was negative for HIV and hepatitis; and her phone started ringing...

_**WacDonald's 10-4PM Monday-Friday.**_

_**Fashion Place 12-5PM Saturday-Sunday.**_

_**Babysitting 7-11PM (Onetime only) Thursday.**_

Sure it was a major fall from WEST. She probably would never make as much as she was paid there. Financially, it was insane to leave WEST; but, she had her reasons for leaving. Kagome wanted to make it on her own. Most important; you couldn't date your boss. She wanted to date Sesshomaru. She wanted to marry him and have his children...or pups. The pink slip was just to satisfy business. She left because she was falling in love and wanted to be free to do so.

Kagome told Sesshomaru that she would invite him over when she had her own place. Technically, she did so she called his cell. What surprised her was the operator telling her his phone was disconnected. What was she going to do now? Call his house? Yes. When she dialed the first three numbers she hung up. It felt kind of stalkerish. Plus, what if she got Rin instead? Her fears were getting the best of her. She decided she'd call him on a later date.

Days slipped by. It turned into a month. She was at her WacDonald's job bored at the register. It was a fairly slow day. Her mind slipped; Kagome was in a daze thinking about the times she would come here on her lunch breaks. A couple of teens were staring at her. She looked away in annoyance. _"Hey, doesn't she have a sex tape?"_ Kagome wanted to scream! This was a bad day.

Kagome thought about Sesshomaru. If this was him he could give them a glare that would silence them. She was pretty sure she could emulate it; but, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction and confirm their suspicions. She calmly turned her head and made the scowls she wished she could give them.

"...this is new from service with a smile."

Kagome turned to find herself face-to-face with her twin. Kagome tried to smile. "Are you ready to-"

"Why are you here?"

Kagome looked down. "I resigned from my position at WEST."

"Pity. I'll take a chicken nugget kid's meal with apple dippers and milk."

Kagome made the transaction and waited with Kikyo in a painfully awkward silence. She couldn't help; but, notice Kikyo's expanding belly. She looked well. Her face and hands were swollen; but, she still looked really cute. She was wearing a red and white maternity dress. Kagome hoped she was looking in a mirror and she'd be this cute if she got pregnant. "When are you due?"

"Three months from now."

"Twins?"

"Yes. Two girls."

"You didn't want to let it be a surprise?" Kagome felt stupid as soon as that left her mouth. "Dr. Kikyo Takahashi..." Of course she could read an ultrasound especially sense this was pregnancy number 2.

Kikyo smirked and asked. "Why are you here?"

"I work here."

"Why are you here?" Kagome felt like she was in Professor Hitomiko's class again. Kagome was happy when Kikyo's food was ready; but, she didn't leave. "Give me your resume."

Kagome looked at her in confusion; but, she went to her manager none the less. Kikyo took it and started walking out the door. "Wait!" Kikyo didn't stop. Kagome just stared there in disbelief.

* * *

Inuyasha saw Sayo coloring in front of the TV. He picked her up and placed a greeting kiss on her forehead and put her back down. He heard dishes being washed so he went to the kitchen. Inuyasha saw the back of what looked like his beautiful wife. Inuyasha came behind her and nuzzled her neck. Seductively he said. "From this angle you don't even look pregnant. How bout we go upstairs so I can knock another kid in your sexy-" **Kagome** turned around and looked at Inuyasha in disgust and amusement. Inuyasha noticed a big difference. Sure they were identical; but, this woman clearly wasn't six months pregnant with his twins. He jumped back a few feet and pointed at her. "Who the hell are you and where's Kikyo?"

Kagome couldn't stop herself. She burst into laughter. "This is not the way I wanted to meet you General Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Sayo's nanny. And the future nanny of Kocho and Asuka."

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. Kagome made the same face when Kikyo called her and said she was hired. Kikyo said she considered their meeting at WacDonald's and interview. With her degree and experience in childcare Kikyo hired her. She did multiple background checks and didn't even find a parking ticket. Her only blemish was the Gala incident. She called Sesshomaru as a reference even though he wasn't listed. He gave her such great feedback Kikyo gave in and hired her.

"Feh, just don't sleep with your boss this time."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and grinned evily. "You don't have to worry about that. Hmmm, I wonder what Kikyo would say about the way we met."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. The color practically vanished from his face. "You wouldn't dare!"

"..." Kagome folded her arms; but, then softened.

"Geez" Inuyasha grumbled. "I don't like you already."

**(A/N) Sorry. I was working on Possession and Letting of Steam and neglected this. BTW thanks Peyton Cummings for not letting me limit this story.**

_**Next Chapter- So there is gonna be another chapter... LOL Sesshomaru takes Kagome out on a date.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Facebook or Twitter.

Chapter 14: A Walk in the Park

Rin looked through her numbers and realized something…

SHE HAD NO FRIENDS

At first it didn't bother her. She was happy with her flowers and Sesshomaru. Unfortunately as time rolled by and her phone remained silent and motionless, it began to bug her. She began looking at old messages and made sure she was the last to respond and skimmed her contact list frequently to see if she could generate random conversations. So when the house phone rang she was tripping over herself to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this you, Rin-chan?"

"Well…yeah… Who's this? Are you calling for me or Sesshomaru-sama?"

She hesitated a bit. "This is Kagome. I wanted to ask your dad something; but, I kinda feel silly doing it now."

"Well don't feel bad; he's not home yet. He's out doing something. I guess just being Sesshomaru-sama. I hope he comes home soon. You should call his cell."

"I tried; but, he changed his number."

"OH YEAH! Hahaha! Well it's not funny; but, it's funny. Mr. Hojo got really _really_ drunk and kept calling Sesshomaru-sama's phone ALL NIGHT! And then in the day. Different numbers like he was a phone ninja! Weird… So daddy changed his number instead of going to the police or beating him up. Ugh! It took me forever to memorize the new number. Rin's not good at things like that; but, I can memorize lyrics, music and stuff like that. Isn't that weird? There are plenty of songs I wrote that I don't remember their lyrics. That's why I should write things down. Well, with technology you don't have to and I just went off on a tangent…"

"That's alright. How've you been?"

"Good."

Kagome knew she was the opposite. There was no way a loquacious girl like Rin was just good. "If you say so. Can you tell Sesshomaru I called?"

"Will do. I'll make it priority number 1."

"Thanks Rin, goodbye."

"Bye!"

Kagome fell back on her bed. She had finally crossed the line into Stalkerville. She had to blame Sango for this one. Her no regrets advice… At least she knew it wasn't because of her that Sesshomaru changed his number. "Score 1 for Kagome!" she squealed rolling on the bed. 'Don't get your hopes up. He might not call you.' Kagome pushed back the doubt. She didn't believe that one bit. Part of her wanted to even **look** good when he called. She was still dreading that she called him first. She really felt silly. Then she knew she lost it when she hopped in the shower and had to stop herself from putting on make-up. Enough! She put on her regular night clothes and picked up a book. She placed her phone beside her and waited…

**The Next Night…**

Boy, Sesshomaru sure knew how to piss a girl off! All night she waited for at least the courtesy call; all she got was 30 minutes with her mother. Well at least she knew now that she was wasting time thinking about that silvery-white dog. During her mental rant, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Kagome jumped up and looked through the peephole. She gasped in disbelief. "Sesshomaru?" She opened the door. He stood there tall, hair flowing in a pinstripe suit. Her jaw was dropped; but, she couldn't help it. He looked and smelled good. Professional and strong… She was started to have flashbacks. It was then she realized she was practically drooling in a nice fitting white tee and boxer briefs. His. From a time they were frisky… "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru watched Kagome turn a light shade of red. Catching her in this attire was very amusing to him. She looked cute. "Rin told me you called."

"Well yeah. I just wanted to say hello…" She said looking away.

"Hello?"

"I hadn't heard from you in so long that I thought I'd see how you were doing. I had free time so-"

"You should've called earlier. Did you think this Sesshomaru was going to wait forever!"

"Excuse you? I did call you! On the cellphone."

"E-mail, Twitter, Facebook, IM and the house phone. You are more resourceful than that."

"I also learned from mixing personal things with business. Those accounts are for WEST purposes only."

"Still the perfect secretary."

"Yes. Your cellphone was personal. Calling the house seemed too personal. I still can't believe I did that."

"This Sesshomaru can forgive your indiscretions if you accompany him."

"When?"

"Now"

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "You are arrogant, crazy and presumptuous!"

"But you're coming."

"I'll be ready in ten minutes."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome were talking and walking in the park. They had been around it several times; but neither of them was paying attention to the scenery. They couldn't believe all the changes that were happening with each other. Sesshomaru had no idea Kagome was Sayo's nanny. Kikyo did call him; but, he assumed it office work. He didn't speak to his brother often; but, hell that was worthy of a phone call. He made a mental note to throttle Inuyasha. Kagome was happy Sesshomaru found a new secretary, Ren Kotsu. He preferred it together in one name though.

"Rin was wondering if you would take her shopping."

"Me? Of course, she's a sweet girl. Is there something going on with her?"

"She's lonely. I think another human female would fill the void. There are few females I trust."

Kagome smiled. He trusts her. "I'd love to. Besides it's not like Kikyo can go with her any time soon." She laughed.

"How far a long is she? 4, 5 months?"

"Wow Sesshomaru, I'm gonna need you to visit your brother more often. Try month 7."

"Hm…"

"Do you want more children?"

"…"

"Sesshomaru?"

"You want children don't you."

"Yes 3."

Sesshomaru smirked. Good answer.

**(A/N) 2 months. I apologize for that. My dad's didn't have internet and then I lost my writing in a sea of crap.**

**Next Chapter- Things are looking up for everyone.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 15: Take The Good

"I think this would look good on you Kagome-san." Rin held up a short green dress that hugged in the waist. This was their second trip to the mall this month. It was April and she was starting high school soon. Despite their age difference; it wasn't awkward. Rin warmed up to everyone while melting their heart. Kagome was happy to spend time with the girl. Sayo was with them. She was like Rin in innocence, but had a very different personality. Sayo was caring, but way to curious. "It's flirty, but yet it's not. The perfect date dress! I don't know why; but, I see you as a green type of person."

"It's cute. I'll definitely try it on."

"We still have more shops to go. Remember this is all my treat!"

"Rin I can't let you do that."

"You _could_, and you **should**. I'm really enjoying our time out."

At first when Rin wanted to go shopping; she thought she needed help with clothes. Wrong! Rin had style. Growing up with Sesshomaru (and I guess Toran) it was probably impossible to not be trendy. Rin was clear on her likes in dislikes. She loved plaid and bright colors. It was cute. She hated floral print and shoulder pads. Nothing can substitute a real flower, she says. Kagome then realized it was just as Sesshomaru said. She just needed companionship. She wasn't sure what happened to Rin when the scandal hit; but, kids were cruel. She wondered if this was the first she'd been out since then.

"Rin, Sayo, do you want to get something for Kikyo and the babies."

"Oh yes! Well no. I kinda want to make them something." Said Rin

"Really"

"Uh huh! I'm going to crochet them baby blankets."

"You are so talented. I'm very proud of you."

"I got them some of those black and white baby brain thingies. So if they're smart it'll be thanks to me." Kagome laughed. "Hey Miss Kagome, are you and my uncle gonna have a baby too?"

Rin dropped her bags and turned red. Kagome choked on air. She had no idea how to answer that. Lucky for her she didn't. Her phone vibrated. (Saved) "Hello?"

"It seems like eight months is all they'll wait. My contractions are 20 minutes apart; but, I'm not VBACing twins at my age."

"I'm about 15 minutes away from the house, are you okay?"

"I'm okay to drive. I'll call you when Kocho and Asuka arrive."

"Okay, see you tonight." She turned to Rin. "I hope you're almost finished with those blankets. You're getting two cousins tonight and Sayo's getting sisters."

"Tonight? Aww, I'll never be done in time."

**

* * *

**Kikyo delivered equally five pound girls at 5:00pm. Kagome brought over Sayo and Rin whose excitement couldn't be contained. As soon as the car stopped, they ran out the car!

"Stop that running! Can I help you?" barked the receptionist

Rin bowed and ran to the desk, dragging Sayo behind her. "Takahashi, Kikyo please… Or Takahashi, Kocho, or Takahashi, Asuka! They were just born. Are they in the system? Do they count as patients? What room are they in? Scratch all that what room is Takahashi, Kikyo in?"

"Rin is that you?"

Rin turned and melted. "Hi, Kohaku."

"I haven't seen you in a while. How are things?"

"Wonderful! This break was longer than I wanted to be so I'm glad school's starting, but don't tell anyone. I passed my entrance tests; the singing part was easy, but the actual scholastic part- I really, really, really had to study for."

"I always figured you'd go to a performing arts school. You'll fit in perfectly."

"I got into a different high school as you. So I won't be seeing you like I wanted. Maybe you can take me home again this year."

"Sure, you know how to reach me. See you later."

"Bye!"

"You like him." Teased Sayo

"No, I don't!" Rin denied

**Meanwhile…**

Kohaku was leaving the hospital as Kagome was entering. "Hey Kagome. I'm running into everybody today."

"Hey Kohaku, how are you?"

"I'm good. Just got back from visiting big sis."

"How is she?"

"Much better. If she keeps it up, maybe she can go home. Well, see ya!" Kagome was thrilled. The day just kept getting better.

The babies were adorable. They were lucky enough to see them along with Kikyo. Even though it was against policy, they all crammed in Kikyo's small room. This was the first time Kagome saw Kikyo look like her age. Tired and in slight pain, she stuck it out long enough for Sayo to tell her day (and that Rin liked a boy). Eventually, Sesshomaru came too.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin greeted him with a hug. He patted her head and looked at his new nieces.

"Hmm, it seems like your offspring are the only thing you do right, little brother." Kagome's jaw dropped.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. "Who the hell invited you here? Why couldn't you be like a regular unwanted relative and see them by chance at a grocery store or something?"

"You alone with infants… That would make Kikyo either reckless or careless."

"Are you insulting my wife? Cause you do not want to go there."

"Be at ease, I was only insulting you."

"Yeah, that's what I thought… Wait…"

"Pathetic. Let's go, Rin."

"Aww, well see you guys later." Rin sighed

"Hold on, I have Rin's bags in the car." Kagome caught up with them. "Do you always insult your brother when you see him?"

"Usually"

"Yeah, pretty much" Rin said agreeing. "This family shows our love in a weird way."

"I see." Kagome shook her head. Kagome gave Rin her bags and hugged her goodbye. "Do you remember my friend Sango?"

"Yes, she's the only one I met."

"She's recovering. I'm gonna see her and come over then."

"Alright." Sesshomaru lifted up her chin for a brief, but deep kiss. He definitely missed the feeling of her lips on his; even with Rin's _*EWWWWWWWWW*_ in the background, it was perfect. "See you tonight."

**(A/N) So much was supposed to happen in this chapter that I couldn't fit it all without cramming it. What I have seems like a filler. :( It's not though. In this chapter Kagome was supposed to visit Sango; and, Rin was supposed to start high school and meet Bankotsu and Jakotsu. On another note I wrote this story to help me write lemons. Yet, it's been a while since I've written one. That needs to change!**

**Next Chapter- Rin goes over to her new acquaintance, Bankotsu's house with no idea (really, really oblivious) of his intentions. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru FINALLY replaces Kagome's necklace. Lemon (not a double lemon)**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 16: Almost Number 118

Rin breathed in and walked inside her new high school. This was it! This was a new beginning! Clutching her bookbag, she walked inside. Everyone seemed to have somebody. People sat in clusters. Nobody sat beside her, it was like she smelled or bore a curse mark. It didn't matter; she wasn't there for friend, just her music. Friends would be nice though. The week went by slowly. Classes were okay, but she could do without. Cram school was boring. Her life was boring! Rin would do anything to make it interesting. That's when she met _him_.

He noticed her first. She caught his eye with her weird ponytail and the frilly scrunchie that held it. He knew three things already: female, freshmen, VIRGIN. He grins at her, thinking about how dumb she looked. She had a pretty face, but something told him she had nothing upstairs. She noticed him looking and smiled back. Maybe that meant she wanted to play. He was sure everyone knew of his reputation. 'Miss 118' He made his move.

He walked over to Rin with a cocky smirk on his face. It was heart-melting, the same one that made the other 117 go weak. "Hey Beautiful."

Rin's face lit up. He was actually talking to her! "Hi! I'm Rin Takahashi."

"Everyone calls me Bankotsu."

"Hmm, interesting name." It didn't strike Rin as odd, she knew what it meant, but her own dad's name meant _killing perfection_. No flags went off. "What's your focus?"

"Music. I play guitar, but I also sing."

"Really? I'm a music focus too! I sing soprano!"

"Oh, so you hit those _high notes_…"

"Yes, I've been having a little trouble hitting them lately." She pouted

Bankotsu's eyebrow rose. Was this freshmen flirting with him? "After school I could help you with that. If you're game."

"I'm game. I've got to get to my next class. I'll definitely see you later, Bankotsu."

"Hell yeah you will. Later."

Rin almost skipped to class. 'What a nice boy!' she thought

Bankotsu thought about their entire conversation before shaking his head. "What a dumb girl."

**Later...**

As soon as her class ended she went back to the place that she met him. Two minutes passed before she realized they never decided on a location to meet. Rin sighed. She knew this was too good to be true. She got out her cell to text Jaken to send a car for her. Somehow through the crowd she managed to see him leaning on his motorcycle.

Rin ran up to him. "Hi!"

Bankotsu tossed her a helmet. "Come on, get on."

Rin was a little nervous; she never rode on a motorcycle before. It seemed scary, but she got on anyway. When was the next time she would be able to do this? Skipping cram school was definitely worth it. Rin held onto Bankotsu tightly as he sped off. She screamed when he ran a red light. He just laughed.

"We can go to a love hotel unless you want to go to my place which is five minutes away."

"Why would we go there? I'm sure it'll be fine at your place. We can go to my place. My dad's there… Yeah we can't go. I skipped cram school. Too bad, I've got everything there. We could use daddy's sound proof room and not disturb him."

Okay now she was just teasing him. "I don't have a sound proof room, but I have a lot of stuff we can use. Definitely stuff you haven't seen."

"My daddy's Sesshomaru Takahashi. I'm sure I've seen it all."

"The guy that owns that label WEST? The one with the awesome sex tape?" Rin groaned at the last part. "Damn, I didn't know you had it like that. After we finish at my place we can go to your place and test out that sound proof room. That is if you have any energy left."

"I will. I have a superhuman amount of energy."

"So do I, Takahashi. So do I."

Bankotsu stopped at his place. Rin jumped off his bike and followed him inside. "Naraku!" Nobody was there. "Good." He took off his tie and threw it on the floor. He stretched and started unbuttoning his shirt. Rin sat on the couch confused about his actions, but she said nothing. He looked at her with hungry eyes. Their conversation was making him hard, at first he thought she was innocent, but with that conversation there was no way that was the case. He sat next to her and leaned into her, rubbing her thigh. Their lips connected.

Rin's eyes widened and she pushed him away. "Oh God, you kissed me!"  
"Yeah, I was planning on doing a lot of other things too."

"But I don't want to do _those things_."

"I know this chick wasn't just teasing me…" he muttered.

"I just wanted to hang out. Sing and stuff. You're supposed to be helping me with my high notes."

"By making you scream!" She looked at him confused. "You are really, really stupid."

"I am not stupid!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes! You are! You're in an apartment with a dude you just met who's sole purpose was to fuck you."

Rin suddenly realized that he was using innuendos the entire time. She knew her situation was grim. "What are you gonna do to me?"

Bankotsu could see the fear in her eyes. She was lucky that weak women or rape didn't turn him on. "Get out."

Rin wiped her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah."

"I don't know where I am."

"Not my problem."

"…I could get kidnapped or killed! I'm just a little girl who was last seen with the mature upperclassmen with the reputation. I wonder what the police will say or my demon father."

Bankotsu's eyebrow rose. "Are you threatening me?"

Rin twirled her hair. "I guess I'm not as dumb as you think."

"Don't flatter yourself, I still think you're pretty stupid."

"I trusted my intuition. I may not have thought through what you were saying, but I knew you wouldn't hurt me. Besides, if I didn't come I would never have gotten to ride on a motorcycle or hang out with a senior. You're really nice, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu looked at her in disbelief. She thought HE was NICE? He laughed and leaned back on the couch. "You need to get away from me kid. I may not take your virginity, but I'll ruin your innocence."

* * *

Kagome knocked on Sesshomaru's bedroom door before entering. "Hey, you. Where's Rin?"

"Cram school."

Kagome got in bed with him. "Oh really? How long will she be gone?"

"Long enough." He lifted Kagome on his lap and pulled her to his lips. Their tongues danced, he closed his eyes and felt her body on his. Her warmth and taste, it was delicious. It'd been a while since they did anything on his bed. Kagome got up and locked the door. "Just in case."

"She's in school. She won't be back for a while."

"I miss high school. Things were easy back then."

Sesshomaru wondered what high school Kagome would be like. She was probably a very hot-tempered girl, and very beautiful. He imagined her in Rin's uniform. Wait. Why did he have to pretend?

Sesshomaru disappeared for a moment, but came back with a green sailor style uniform. Kagome looked at him deviously. "I'll never fit in that. Rin's a tiny girl."

"I don't want you to fit in it like Rin." It was her middle school outfit. So if Kagome had to bust through it, there would be no problem. Kagome grabbed it and pulled her top off. She couldn't hide the anticipation on her face. She unzipped her pants and let them fall to her feet. Slowly she dropped her panties and stepped out of the pile. He put on the shirt and pulled it down as far a it would go. It was pressing down her breast. You could see the outline of them clearly. Then she slid the green skirt over her milky legs. It barely covered her ass. She leaned over Sesshomaru's bed filling his view with ass and tits. The curve of Sesshomaru's dick was scrapping the cool zipper of his slacks. It was begging to be released. She crawled over the bed and over him.

"Do you like it? Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he just put her pussy over the bulge in his pants. "I guess so."

Kagome licked his ear. Her tongue trailed towards his neck and she began kissing. Sesshomaru unzipped his pants and put it in raw. She could feel him throbbing. He pumped into her tight hole. She matched his thrusts, straighten up an bounced erratically on his cock. Sesshomaru watched as her breasts bobbed up and down. The shirt kept riding up and making small tearing sounds. It looked like a tight halter. He could imagine it and the lace guardian being overcome by her heavenly leavag. At this moment, he wished for it! Kagome felt the electricity from her clit hit her spine and shoot up her brain. All the air left her lungs and she laid on him. Sesshomaru flipped her over and continued thrusting in her. Before he busted, he pulled out and shot it on the top of her womanhood instead of inside.

He looked at he spent body sprawled on his bed in her tight sweaty outfit. He took a picture with his Blackberry. She would definitely be wearing that again.

* * *

Bankotsu drove to the gates of the Takahashi Manor. He looked at the mansion in amazement. "Damn."

"Thanks for dropping me off, Bankotsu." She smiled. "I would love to hang out again."

"Why?"

"You are fun to be around, funny, cute, and nice. You don't want me for my money or the chance to be famous. Sure you did want to add me to that book of girls you slept with, but you were cool that I wasn't ready. You are my first kiss and to cut this short cause I'm rambling. I like you." She thought about that last sentence. "As a friend."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Call me when you want to be a bad girl."

"I kinda am! I'm going to walk in there and lie. And if we hang out again, I'll lie again."

"Cute. But if you want to impress me, tell daddy the truth." Bankotsu smiled. "Give me a kiss goodbye." He joked. Rin took a deep breath and walked up to him. She stood on her tiptoes and touched his lips with hers-no tongue. Rin didn't feel anything. She had no butterflies or spike in arousal. The braided boy was definitely not a love interest. She still liked Kohaku. "I was just playing, but okay. What would you say if I asked for goodbye sex?"

"Goodbye, Bankotsu."

He saluted her before jetting off. Rin licked her lips and ran home. Kagome and Sesshomaru were eating dinner. Rin hugged them both.

"Hey, Rin. How was school?"

Rin smile happily. "I made a friend!"

**(A/N) I have updated. Sorry with how long it took. I am rusty with the lemons. Ever wonder what kind of company WEST is? It's a recording company. That's why the media's all over his ass.**

**_Next Chapter: Rin and Bankotsu become better friends. Sesshomaru meets Kagome's family._**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 17: Guess Who

Rin was humming on Bankotsu's floor struggling with homework. She tapped her pencil on her notebook in frustration. Bankotsu was on the couch tuning his guitar. She was getting on his nerves. Before he could say anything the door burst open.

"Hey!"

"Hi Jakotsu!"

"So much for peace and quiet." Bankotsu muttered.

Rin sighed and closed her book. "Ugh, I give up! I hate English!"

"So you're giving up, just like a woman..." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I'll use this in real life anyway."

Bankotsu put his guitar to the side and jumped on the floor with her. If she was gonna make such a fuss about it, he might as well see what it was. "Let me take a look." He snatched her paper and started reading it slowly. Not only was English a poor subject for him, he had dyslexia. Rin's simple sentences made it easy for him to read and judge. It sucked. "This is crap."

"You think so?"

"If I can read it that means you aren't using big enough words. Plus your topic sucks. Children and music, who the hell cares."

"I care."

"It doesn't seem like it. Seems like you were bullshitting it to me."

"Don't lecture me, you're in the bottom 40% of your class."

"Because I cut school every other day, not because I don't/can't do my work. Not everyone's father can pull out tuition money to wipe their ass. I have a scholarship to be there, everything I turn in is an A. Don't use me as an excuse to be a dumbass."

"Leave me alone Bankotsu." she said tearing up.

"You've been bothering me all day. I didn't do shit to you so if you're going to be like that, you can get out."

She wiped her eyes, sulking. "You tell me to leave, but you're never serious."

"You wanna bet." He said getting in her face.

She folded her arms and glared at him with red eyes. "Make me."

"..."

"..."

"...you know you want to kiss me now."

They burst out laughing. "Ewww, way to ruin the moment, Bankotsu." Bankotsu smirked and picked her up. He whisked her away-outside-and locked the door. "Bankotsu quit playing!"

Jakotsu laughed. "I think you two are really cute."

"Rin? Please. Fucking her would be like fucking a child."

"The more she spends time with you, the more she'll act like you."

"Nah." Bankotsu said unconvinced.

Rin banged with both fists. "Bankotsu Onigumo, open the fucking door before I kill you!" Jakotsu and Bankotsu looked at each other. Jakotsu opened the door. "Thank you!" she said sweetly.

Bankotsu looked at Rin strangely. "I'm rubbing off on you in behavior, when it should be another way."

"What do you mean?" Rin said confused.

"You're so fucking stupid!"

Rin frowned. "You say really mean things."

"I'm a mean person."

Rin shook her head. "No, you aren't. You're one of the nicest people I know."

Jakotsu laughed until he realized Rin was being serious. "Oh no, aniki, she's serious." Jakotsu placed Rin's head on his chest and hugged it. "You poor socially deprived child!"

"Can't breathe."

"This is the way I love you."

Bankotsu pulled Rin away. "Rewrite you're paper so I can take you home."

"Okay."

"On the way, I'll teach you sarcasm."

* * *

Kagome was laying on Sesshomaru's chest as they waited for Rin. They were going to Kagome's parent's place for dinner and she was not home. Sesshomaru looked at his Blackberry wondering why she hadn't called or text him. It wasn't until he heard her run inside that he breathed a sigh a relief.

"I'm home!"

"You're late."

"Sorry. I was doing homework at my friend Bankotsu's and was stumped at English. Me and Bankotsu got in a fight and almost made me cry, but he helped me with English. Did you know he speaks French fluently? And he has a full ride! So I ended up writing my paper about him, he told me it was A material cause I used words like obnoxious and arrogant."

"Rin."

Rin frowned and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I'll try not to be late again."

"You have 10 minutes to be ready." He wasn't worried. She was rambling, if she was brief then he'd question her. At first he thought about forbidding her to see Bankotsu, but she always had a smile on her face and told him exactly what they did, even the kiss. They did seem to care about her more than her "appropriate" friends. He was going to invite the boy over to scope him out.

Rin was down in seven minutes. She hugged Kagome for forgetting to speak to her. "What's the shrine like?"

"It's really pretty, even though its really old-like your dad." She joked rubbing his leg. "I found it boring at your age."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Souta, he's 19."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru wasn't listening to the rest of their conversation. He was silent, thinking about his relationship with Kagome. He probably should have met her mother months ago. Even though she still had yet (hopefully never) to meet his, she met Kanna and Hakudoushi. Her family probably had a negative view of him. He just hoped they were polite to Rin.

As soon as they reached the last step to the shrinehouse, the doors swung open. "Kagome! It's been so long. This must be Takahashi-san; my, my, he is handsome, Kagome. And who is this pretty girl?"

"I'm Takahashi, Rin!"

"Too cute! You are such a sweet girl, I've always wanted grandchildren." Rin's smile faded a little. Miss Higurashi beamed and invited them inside. "I'm almost done with dinner. Kagome will you please help me?"

"Sure." Kagome kissed Sesshomaru before following her mother.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away. Even in a modest long sleeve dress she looked good! He turned away so Rin would catch the lust in his eyes.

Rin looked around, her mind wondering. Suddenly something warm jumped in her lap. "Hello." Buyo nestled on her lap and fell asleep. "Aww! Too cute!" Sesshomaru smiled a little.

Heavy footsteps came at Sesshomaru in low speed. Instinctively, he zipped out the way and behind the assailant. Rin giggled and continued to pet Buyo. The old man looked at the empty chair; he didn't even see him move!

"I'm getting too old for this."

Sesshomaru looked at Grandpa Higurashi's attire and the bag in his hand. 'So he wanted to exorcise me. Funny.' Sesshomaru sat back on the couch.

"I don't know how you dodged, but these salts will purify you instantly, demon."

Rin looked worried. "You wouldn't do that would you?"

"I'm sorry, it is the duty of a priest. Kagome should have look ago, before you enchanted her. Kagome comes from a long line of priest and priestess."

Rin frowned. She wasn't liking this place. "Kagome didn't say she was a priestess."

"She probably didn't want to scare you."

"Or she doesn't care." finished Sesshomaru.

Grandpa groaned knowing that was it. "I'm home!" said a young male voice. Rin looked around and froze. Her heart started pounding for the tall raven hair male. He smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hi!" she choked out.

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Souta, Kagome's brother."

She shook it. "I'm Rin, his daughter."

Souta let go of her hand as soon as he saw the glare Sesshomaru gave him. "Right. Nice to meet you..., sir."

**Meanwhile...**

"Has he proposed?"

"Mama! It hasn't even been a year of an official relationship."

"But sweetie, you're almost 30."

"So, I can start a family in a later age. The lady whose children I take care of had her kids late to build her career. I want to do the same. Plus, I have a few more years before I'm 30."

"Okay, okay. I just thought I'd have some grandbabies by now."

"Ask Souta for some." They laughed. "I'm not sure how that would work, a demon and a priestess? Wouldn't it be purified at conception?"

"That's morbid. Come on, let's set the table."

Once the food was ready, she went to the living room to call them to dinner. Souta was talking about music with Rin. Gramps was throwing salt on a pissed off Sesshomaru. Kagome shook her head and announced, "Dinner's ready!"

They stopped what they were doing to sit at the table.

"Thank you for the food! So Souta, do you sing?"

"No, but my girlfriend does."

"Girlfriend?" Souta nodded. Rin shrank back in her seat. Sesshomaru smirked.

Mama smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all be related soon."

"No." Sesshomaru answered. "Not anytime soon. We're still getting to know each other."

"The stories on the television made it seem like you knew each other real well." shot Gramps

"So!" Rin said, changing the subject. "What's the cat's name?"

"Buyo"

"Aww, I have a pet dragon named AhUn. They're at our summer home because they hate the city."

"Really?"

"Yes! See." Rin handed Souta her phone. "You can add your number in. If you want to I mean. I only have 12 contacts."

"Okay." He said, then looked at Sesshomaru. "If that's okay with you." Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

"This is delicious as always mama."

"Why isn't Mr. WEST eating?" asked Grandpa, he hadn't taken his eyes off Sesshomaru since he arrived.

"I don't eat human food."

"That's right. I forgot to tell you in advance mama, sorry."

Rin smiled. "Don't worry, I do, and I find it yummy! This is definately the some of the best homecooked food I've ever had!"

"Hey! You don't like my cooking, Rin?"

"Aw, I didn't mean it like that, Kagome."

"Yes she did." joked Souta.

Mama laughed then turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "So, how's business?"

"Are you kidding!" Souta interjected. "He just got the rock princess, Abi to sign. Plus the Thunder Brother's CD killed when it dropped!"

"Impressive. You keep up with WEST current events?" asked Sesshomaru

"Nerd." whispered Kagome

"I keep up with every current event. I also know a lot about you and other celebrities. It's my duty to know. I'm a Communications major with a minor in English. One day I'll make a magazine that'll feature all the stars."

"Oh my, how did both my children get sucked in the celebrity fast lane?"

"We needed the excitement after Grandpa's stories."

* * *

Toran tied her hair into a ponytail and checked her nails. "I'm listening Sesshomaru, continue."

Sesshomaru bent over Toran's white velet and gold billard's table. He knocked the 7 ball in the left side pocket. "Rin ate my portion, Souta will intern, Mother Higurashi made another remark hinting me for grandchildren, the old priest fell asleep." He said missing the 3 ball.

Toran chuckled and walked around Sesshomaru. "And this delightful visit with the humans is the only reason you wanted to play with me?"

"Why else."

Toran stopped grinning. "You know why else." She said sinking both the 6 and white ball.

Sesshomaru snatched the chalk from her. "I don't mix business with pleasure."

"Bullshit." Sesshomaru sank the 9 followed by the 3, all that remained for him was the 8. It was in an awkward position. "Tell you what, if you win this game, you go home and nothing changes. But if I win" she looked him in the eyes. "I get what I want."

Sesshomaru growled. "You think you can give this Sesshomaru ultimatums!"

"I think this is my house, if you don't like it, leave. So what will it be?"

Sesshomaru glared at her, he shot the 8 ball. It ricocheted multiple times before sinking into the corner pocket. The gave Toran her ivory pool stick and left.

**(A/N) Happy New Year! This took forever to write! I will post the next chapter soon. Sorry that it's taking me forever. It seems I'm infatuated with Rin. This always happens when I write a long story.**

_**Next Chapter: After pressure from Bankotsu, Rin asks out Kohaku. This leads to a triple date at Takahashi Manor so Sesshomaru can meet Rin's friends and Kohaku can ask Sesshomaru if it's okay to date Rin.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 18: Kagome's Dilemma

"Kagome, may I see you for a moment." Kikyo said seriously.

Kagome put her keys back into her pocket, nervous and confused about what Kikyo had to say. "Sure." She followed the older woman to the home office. Kikyo had no expression on her face. It was silent before Kagome broke it. "Is there a problem?"

"There's no problem per say." Kikyo sat down and crossed her legs. "We are a military family. We don't stay in one location long. Inuyasha's tour is ending here and we are going to move. We would like you to come with us. We'll pay for your living arrangements and transportation. Considering your past I'd feel more comfortable if you didn't live with us."

Kagome was stunned. "I would never cross that line with Inuyasha. I see all of you like family."

Kikyo smiled a little. "I am really happy to hear that. I know this is a lot to absorb so you don't have to answer for another couple of months. Kagome, I am not a big supporter of your relationship with Sesshomaru, please do not let him be a factor in your decision. That is all, you may go."

Kagome nodded and left. As she walked to her car she thought about the opportunity. A life away from Tokyo sounded refreshing. She'd be able to expand her horizons and see more of the country. Plus she love Sayo, Kocho and Asuka. There was one problem… A motorcycle whizzed past Kagome, a petite female waved at her. The helmet covered her face, but the uniform was definitely- RIN! Kagome shrieked wondering what the hell she was doing on that death trap and who she was with!

That was the problem she was in love. She loved that girl and was in love with that girl's father. They had taken their relationship to the next level. She didn't take anybody to meet her family and Sesshomaru was too protective to let just anyone around Rin (although if he knew was she was doing right at the moment he would probably transform!) Kagome wouldn't tell, but she'd talk about it with Rin privately when she got to the house.

**Meanwhile…**

Bankotsu swerved in the parking lot of a dojo. Rin got off and shook her hair out the helmet. They were two braids, Bankotsu pulled on. "Hey, who said you can copy my style?"

"Don't flatter yourself; I just didn't want hair in my mouth."

"Then why do you want a boyfriend?" Rin laughed as she undid the braids and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well."

"This is the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Then you've never struggled. Look, if it was me, and I'm bisexual so it very well could be, I'd confront him head on."

Rin looked at Bankotsu and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for everything." She breathed and walked inside the dojo.

**Later…**

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office going over Toran's proposal. He'd been messing with Toran for years and it always had its problems. Never had she crossed such lines. After EAST and WEST became separate corporations, he should've ended relations with her. Now she wants something he would never give up. Interrupting his thoughts he got a text from Rin.

-Friends for dinner: Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kohaku? Please? –Baby Sis-

-Yes. -

-Yay! smiley face -Baby Sis-

_Sesshomaru messaged Toran._

-Absolutely not! Do not ask again.-

_A few seconds later…_

-Bravo, your theatrics amuse me. Let's not fool ourselves; you'll know I'll ask again. –T. Takahashi-

Sesshomaru growled. She was beginning to irritate him.

* * *

Rin raced down the foyer. "Is that you Kagome?"

"Yes, Rin-chan." Kagome replied snapping out her deep thinking.

"Oh my gosh! The boys will be here any minute! I don't know what to wear, my hair's not done. I tried cooking and messed up! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do! Kagome, I'm freaking out!"

"Relax Rin-chan. I'll do your hair. They're your friends and boys, I'm sure they'll be happy with takeout and neither of them will care what you wear."

Rin breathed in relief. "Jakotsu will care. But we aren't friends; we're family so he has to love me."

Kagome laughed and helped Rin with her dilemmas, still thinking about her own.

**Later…**

When the gate buzzed the first time Kagome answered it because it was pizza. "Shippo-chan?"

The red haired demon smiled. "Hi Kagome! Whoa, you've certainly moved up."

Kagome laughed. "This is my boyfriend's house. Anyway, I thought you worked-"

"I moved on to bigger things."

"You keep giving freebies to pretty girls huh?"

"Yes." He said sighing.

Kagome laughed. "I blame, Miroku."

"Here you are. Are you having a party?"

"No, but I am!" Rin bounced up beside Kagome.

Shippou looked at the brown-eyed beauty. She looked like a teen model in her casual plaid dress. Kagome had curled her hair and the lip gloss she was wearing made her face shine. He looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. "You gotta let me stay."

"You can if you want to." Rin says twirling her hair.

"I'd love too!" Shippou knew he'd be fired for this, but it was worth it. How often do you get invited to stay at the Takahashi mansion?

"Shippo, her father's a taiyokai. I don't want to lose my Shippou-chan to a longing look. Behave."

Rin looked at Kagome confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ugh! You're so fucking stupid!" a male voice yells

Kagome frowned ready to curse out whoever insulted her, but before the words left her mouth, Rin came running at the foul-mouth offender. "Took you long enough!" She said jumping in his arms.

Bankotsu caught her and then put her down. "I would've been here sooner, but" he sighed "you'll see."

Jakotsu got out the car feet first. He was wearing golden stilettos to sport a fresh pedicure. Lightly he sashayed out the car in what only could be described as a prom dress. A short Cinderella dress that dipped in the back. He walked up the stairs without a problem, and then shrieked at Shippou. "Pizza? I come to a mansion just to have pizza? This is just like you, Rin."

"Told you," Rin said to Kagome. Rin hugged Jakotsu who pushed her away.

"Rin, we are in a sophisticated place, so we have to act sophisticated. God, you live here and I have to explain the rules to you!"

"You just don't want to hug me." Rin said sweetly. "You know you love me."

"Don't get it twisted; I will kill you in your own house."

"I don't die easily." Rin replied.

"I love this kid." Jakotsu said patting her head. "Now where is this sexy boy-toy Bankotsu tells me you invited?"

"He's not my boy-toy." Rin said blushing.

"Good cause I'm taking him."

"Don't bother. I saw when she asked him out. He looks 12." Bankotsu muttered.

"He's still at the dojo; he won't be here for another thirty minutes."

"Still? What is he a ninja?"

"I don't know." Rin said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at the same time Kohaku did. "Good evening, sir."

"Hm."

"Right" Kohaku breathed out. "Sesshomaru-sama, may I date, Rin?"

"No."

Kohaku stood there stunned. He didn't even think about it. All good things are worth fighting for. "I would treat her well."

"…When do you graduate?"

"Next semester. I plan on becoming a pilot."

"Rin is a freshman."

"I thought about that."

Sesshomaru knew Rin had a crush on him; she seemed to be taken with older guys. He approved of Kohaku's goals, but he refused to have his baby girl wait for him. Plus she was 15, too young to date. "Absolutely, not."

They walked in to noise. Kagome was cleaning up after dinner; she couldn't take much of Bankotsu and Jakotsu, and didn't like them. She did like watching her interact with them. In ways it remaindered her of Rin and Souta especially when they were arguing on what games to play. Rin wanted Kingdom Hearts and Bankotsu wanted anything with zombies. So Rin and Bankotsu were playing DDR. And Bankotsu was losing. So he did the honorable thing- push Rin off for the win! Sesshomaru was about to settle this, but Rin got up and slammed him off his panel. "You cheated!"

"A win's a win!"

"You better not save it." She pouted.

"Saved" Jakotsu said doing it. That was when he noticed Sesshomaru. He squealed. "Oh my-" He got up and took a picture of Sesshomaru with his camera phone, then he ran over to him faster than what Sesshomaru expected a human to go –especially in heels and took a picture with him. "Okay, I've done everything I've wanted to do today. Peace!"

Bankotsu shrugged and push Rin off him. Rin jumped on his back. "Hi Sesshomaru-sama! That was Jakotsu. This meanie is Bankotsu."

Bankotsu smirked and nodded. "What's up."

Sesshomaru just walked away.

**(A/N): There were many things in this chapter that made me laugh. Bankotsu liking zombie video games. Kagome saying she would never want Inuyasha- which in this fic is true, but yal know how the manga ended. I should proofread, but I won't.**

**_Next Chapter: Ever wonder about Sesshomaru's former wives? No, too bad cause Hakudoushi's coming and along with him stirs trouble._**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 19: Setting Him Straight

There was so much tension in the parking lot. Sesshomaru was livid! His face was locked in an angry stare. Rin was shaking behind Bankotsu who had paused for a moment before standing his ground. Kagome rubbed his arm trying to calm him down.

"You will never speak, touch, or look at Rin again." Sesshomaru warned the teen.

"The hell I won't. That's not for you to decide! I've never forced Rin to do anything; I didn't force her to do what we did tonight."

"Sesshomaru-sama-"

"Silence, Rin." She lowered her head and did as she was told. "You will not turn my daughter into a deliquent."

"Tsk whatever, I'm out of here." He turned away, but Rin grabbed his arm. He looked into her huge, brown, pleading eyes. Wordless, she begged him to stay. Her weakness disgusted him! Bankotsu pulled away from Rin and left.

The ride back to the manor was silent as tonight's events played in his head. They had gone to Rin's performance at school. She was singing the Habenera from Carmen, before she reached the second stanza she had stripped down to a provocative red dress. Then she continued to sing the song (sexually charged) in front of the entire student body, parents, her siblings, and professionals. It had Bankotsu written all over it.

Two cars pulled in behind them; a laughing Hakudoushi and pregnant Kanna got out. Hakudoushi pulled Rin aside. "Bravo! Vous êtes enfin, ma sœur." Rin glared at him and pushed passed him. "Au revoir, Carmen!"

Sesshomaru listened as Rin ran to her room and shut the door soundlessly. As soon as Sesshomaru calms down he will allow her to make noise again. She was such an obedient, naive child. There was no way she came up with that stunt on her own. Bankotsu had to be taught a lesson, that boy messed with the wrong pup. Kagome sat next to him massaging his temples. "Minus the small incident, wasn't she magnificent?" Sesshomaru stayed silent. "She has such a sweet voice, but it's powerful. I wish I had a voice like that." Kagome rubbed his thigh. "Her French was great. The audience roared in applause."

Kanna sat across from them, ignoring their conversation. She was staring into a void. Her arms were rested on her rounded belly. She was at least 30 weeks. Nobody knew how or when. The only thing Kanna said about the baby was "It's a boy."

Sesshomaru had one pregnant daughter, he didn't need another. He got up and went to talk to Rin. Kagome and Kanna were in the room alone together. It was awkward and silent. She couldn't help, but look at the pregnant Kanna. She was such a petite woman, it seems like pregnancy would be difficult for her. Deciding to break the silence she scooted closer to her and smiled. "So have you come up a name for him?"

"Akago"

"That's an antagonist in your books. That's amazing you would name him that."

"..."

"So is he going to have his father's last name?"

"Akago is a Takahashi."

"Yes, a Takahashi. Something you'll never be." Hakudoushi interjected sitting next to Kagome.

"Excuse you?"

Kanna stayed silent.

"You heard me correctly. If you think you'll be anymore than you are now then you're fooling yourself. He's old enough to be your father and about to be a grandfather. You're a woman who's clock is ticking so you want to push out his hanyou as soon as possible, but you're scared. Sure he has an excellent relationship with Rin, but what about the boy and his introverted daughter? Do you wonder what it would be like to be the 4th Mrs. Takahashi? Play around with the name? Stop fooling yourself. You'll get dick, but you won't get a diamond. Once he's done with you he'll head to the next pretty fool. I'm a demon lawyer, Kagome. I can read people's hearts. I know your desires." He said looking at her body. "And I know his. Dogs don't mate for life, neither do humans. Once the sex dissapears so will you."

Kagome took a deep breath and let everything proccess. "Okay, you don't like our relationship, fair enough, so what! Pick a number, most people don't and I'm not going to beg for your approval because I'm not with Sesshomaru for you. I'm not here for fame, money or sex nor am I trying to be your mother. I'm simply here to love your father."

"Bravo, it seems you do have a spine with all that back. I'm starting to like you, let me tell you a secret. Humans don't leave scratches."

Kagome looked at Hakudoushi with pure disgust. He only smiled a little. He could see Kagome's wheels turning. "The seeds of doubt have been planted." Kanna whispered.

"You're so disrespectful." Kagome closed her eyes and turned away from Hakudoushi.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the door. Rin was sitting on the bed clutching her knees. She looked out the window, saying nothing. Sesshomaru didn't know where to begin. Despite having Kanna, he had no experience about talking to a female about sexuality. "There are certain ways a lady must present herself." Rin looked at him, she was burning to say something, but wasn't going to disobey. "You make speak."

"But Sesshomaru-sama I had to. I really did! The play itself is about a sexual woman. How can I sing a sexual song without being sexual? My dress wasn't even that short, my uniform is shorter! The first dress was so long that it made the red dress look shorter than it really was. Does that make sense? Bankotsu helped me with the lyrics, but that idea came from Jakotsu. Together we cleaned it up. I didn't think it was that bad. If I knew you would be so mad I wouldn't have done it. I went over it with Haku and he didn't say anything was wrong with it. That's why I was mad at him. He tricked me! It wasn't Bankotsu though he was hands-on in my singing and my moves when I sang. Maybe too much... He's still a good guy. He's my best friend. Please don't ban him from me."

"He makes you do bad things."

Rin laughed and hugged him. "Things aren't always as they appear. I've been thinking about it. It's true I sometimes curse. I kiss him and ride on a motorcycle like a deliquent. But my grades are better and I'm never bored. Please give me another chance to prove I can make good decisions."

"...Fine." Rin hugged him and jumped up on her bed.

In her excitement she tumbled over the edge. She was caught before she hit the ground. Rin placed her feet flat on the ground. "I care what Bankotsu and Jakotsu think; but, their opinion isn't most important to me. Thanks for always catching me before I fall."

* * *

Rin grabbed Bankotsu's hand and pulled him towards the book store in the mall. "Why are we going here? It's not like you're smart enough to read."

"At least I can tell the difference between "ah" and "ee"."

"If I could have you the way I want you wouldn't be able to."

"Ew."

Bankotsu checked out the woman comparing two books. "MILF... MILF... MILF... Anyway, why are we here?"

"I'm checking to see if Kanna has a new book. She's my older sister. She writes the best books. I should've figured she didn't. I mean when she does the store is always packed."

"Why don't you just ask her."

"We aren't that type of family. The books show that. They're in her perpective about our family. She had it rough growing up. She honestly loves Sesshomaru-sama, acting like him in every way. She felt horribly betrayed when their mom Kagura died cause he sent them to school. So she, well her charcter Kagami, returns it by being cold to him just like he is to her. Only Hakudoushi (Shiro) can see her pain. He makes it worse to the point were she has no more pain. No more emotions at all."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Damn. What's your book name?"

Rin laughed. "Ni."

"That's a number."

"I know. The number two. Because I'm Akago's second chance."

Rin continued looked through books while Bankotsu worked his magic with an unsuspecting female costumer. After getting her number Bankotsu collected Rin. "So Kanna writes books. What does your brother do?"

"Haku was a child actor. Once he grew up he was put into poltics and law. He became a lawyer for the Saimyosho TV Network. He's a good lawyer."

"But a shitty person."

"He's good in his own way."

"He set you up for trouble and made your sister a psychopath."

"Kanna's quiet, not crazy."

"Not "stab-stab" psycho, the real definition. No emotions, just an understanding of them. A dude who'd hurt his family and friends doesn't sit well with me."

"I think he just misses his mother. We all grieve in different ways. When my mom died I didn't talk for years. In the books, it says Shiro who is Haku's book name became rebellious after their mom died. Sesshomaru pushed the reminders of her away. She must've been something else to have an effect on them like that."

Bankotsu stops and looks at a flashing sign. "Look"

"Got Talent? Display it for the world to see. Daimyo Entertainment presents-"

"I didn't say read it. Let's do it."

"I've already embarrased my dad enough..."

"Punk."

"Shut up. I'm too young to sign up for it anyway! You're a punk for not going at it alone!"

"Watch me." Bankotsu signed up and dropped in in the interest ballot. "Okay, you got to do this."

"Noh Cosmestics? I can't be a model."

"Too bad cause you're doing it."

Rin rolled her eyes, prayed over it, and dropped it in the interest ballot. "Cheer me on and I'll cheer you on."

"There was no need to say it, baby sis." They stared in each other's eyes. "Let's kiss on it."

Rin pecked his lips. "If we both win. I'll let you do more."

She walked away adding a little strut.

Bankotsu stood there mesmerized. "Are you serious?" She kept going. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Rin?"

**"Rin!"**

**(A/N) I'm back... As for Bankotsu and Rin, she was just teasing him for calling her a punk. Hakudoushi's trying to rattle Kagome. Will he succeed? And I'm loving the father/daughter moments. Much more later. Thank you Google Translate! Hakudoshi told her "You are finally my sister. Goodbye Carmen!"**

_**Next Chapter: Kagome runs into Hojo.**_


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 20: Blast From the Past

It had been a while since Kagome had last ridden the subway. This wasn't something she particularly missed. It was crowded, loud, and had a unique scent that could only be described as "subway". "I'm getting spoiled." She said holding on to the handle.

Her stop came and she steadied herself for the slight jolt forward. She was wearing sneakers so it was easier to absorb the shock. She got off and left the terminal. It wasn't long until she was at the mall.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The spiky red-head said walking towards Kagome. She was at Flower Salon and this was the owner Suzaku. "You better have made an appointment because I don't accept walk-ins from traitors."

"Traitor? I only got my nails done elsewhere once!"

"Once isn't zero. I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face! You're a bold bitch I'll give you that."

"I'm sorry." Kagome pouted. "I'll never do it again."

"Whateva, once a cheat always a cheat. Just ask Sango. Oops, I'm terrible!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Sit down, cause you obviously don't know what I know." Kagome sat in the chair. Suzaku looked at her finger nails. "Oh my god, are these real gold flecks? See that's okay then. I forgot for a moment who you were fucking." He took the polish off her nails and put the swabs in his pocket. "But even if it's just 10 dollars, this can go in my shoe fund, _okay_."

"Suzaku tell me about Sango."

"Oh yeah, well you didn't hear this from me, but Sango came in here 2 days ago. She was singing, smiling, asking for a makeover. Now obviously she got her some of that knick-knack, and I was like you go girl until I realized she was getting purple tips."

"Okay..."

"Purple tips! Those kids were created because of purple tips. She's fucking Miroku and he is putting it down!"

"No... Sango and Miroku? I see the chemistry, but after all he's put her through."

"I'm assuming she hasn't been calling and that's because she's busy, very busy."

"We spoke for a little while yesterday and she said the baby was crying."

"_Ummhmm..._"

"I don't know how I feel about this."

"Breakup to makeup, that's all they do. I say if they're fucking fine, but they better not catch feelings. I won't nurse a broken-hearted Sango again. I refuse, (number sign) don't have time."

Kagome sighed. "We'll see. So what's going on with you?"

"Where do I begin?" Suzaku began and didn't end until Kagome was handing him money! "Next time that happens I'll just die! I swear I'll die."

"You're crazy." Kagome said laughing. "Bye."

"Bye bitch!"

Kagome looked at her manicured nails and shook her head. Gold flecks? She got her nails done with Rin, she wondered how much it had cost. A simple mall job was just as good, her wax and threading job too. It must be nice to not have to worry about money.

Kagome walked by a baby store. Unable to withstand the cuteness she walked inside. She looked at the small clothes and imagined her god-son wearing them. She looked at the smaller clothes. She was thinking about Kanna and the baby. She wondered what it would look like since the father of her baby is a mystery. It would probably just look like them. A tiny Sesshomaru replica... with dog ears... Kagome blushed hard and picked up the outfit.

"Kagome?"

That voice was familiar though she hadn't heard it in a while. She turned around to see her ex-fiancé, Hojo. "Hojo." She looked at him awkwardly. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. Thanks for asking. And you?"

"I'm great."

"Buying something for Sango?" he asked

"Yes, and for... Sesshomaru's daughter."

"That's nice."

"What are you doing here?"

Hojo perked up, grinning proudly. "My wife told me we're pregnant yesterday! She's only three weeks along, but I couldn't help buy something. You know how I am."

"Yeah."

"I already brought home several things from the shop that she'll need for nausea and aching, some stuff for nutrition, oh, I should buy her some more clothes and a good pair of shoes for swollen feet." He said deep in thought. Kagome laughed. She was only three weeks pregnant and he was buying shoes for swollen feet... He hadn't changed. Things were messed up between them, but she was glad he was himself. "Do you want to join me for lunch?"

"Hojo, I don't know. I don't think that would be the best idea."

Hojo laughed. "I'm not asking you on a date. I'm married now, Kagome. Just to catch up. We were friends first."

"Well... I guess." Kagome said thinking it over.

**Food Court...**

It wasn't a date. Hojo didn't even offer to pay for her curry. They sat in the middle of the food court. He told her he met his wife when she applied at his store, and it was a whirlwind romance. Now they were expecting a baby. "I didn't want to at first because she is younger. How could I resist though? She is cute. Beautiful." He looked at Kagome genuinely. "I love her."

"I'm happy to hear that." she said looking at the band on his finger.

"What about you Kagome?"

"I'm kinda boring comparatively." She said. She told him her story and then looked at him genuinely. "I apologize for everything."

"Well it was wrong, and took me many months to get over. But in the end, we just weren't made for each other. I have many regrets, much to apologize for."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do. I raided your personal belongings and called him, kinda stalked him when I got drunk. I got drunk a lot. I called a lot. I have no idea why I wasn't arrested. Don't worry AA straightened me out."

"I should've been woman enough to get my things. I sent Souta so we didn't even have a chance to leave thing on good terms. Talk things out. I didn't explain, I just ran. I regretted it many time, but never did anything about it. I just assumed you'd bounce back."

"I could've contacted you, but I wasn't man enough. I took my angry out on other people. I shouldn't have fired that little girl. Rin-chan was innocent and I hurt her. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. I didn't shout or anything, but I told her that as long as she was a Takahashi she couldn't step foot in my store. You don't say such thing to children. I want her to know that I'm sorry."

"That's my fault. I should've ended things the first time it happened, no whenever I was out of love. I wasted our time."

"I shouldn't have been so oblivious. I was so set in the whole high school sweetheart cliché that I didn't think. I was blind."

"I took advantage of your naivety and put you at risk for disease. I'm sorry about that the most."

"...yeah. I hadn't thought about that..."

"I am happy things turned out the way they did though."

Hojo nodded. "Me too."

They got up and gazed in each other's eyes. Kagome thought about what could've been with him. The store, kids, and a pet. She felt nothing but a content feeling. Nice at the picture was it wasn't her life. "Goodbye Hojo."

"Bye, Higurashi."

* * *

On the subway, Kagome thought about the afternoon she had. Soon she was at her stop she walked to Sango's house. Miroku's car was in the driveway. Kagome was shocked. She knocked on the door. Sango answered it in one of Miroku's old t-shirts.

"Hey." she said like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hi..." Kagome walked inside. Sango walked with a small strut. Miroku watched it as he fed his son formula. Kagome looked at the two, but said nothing. "I bought little man some pajamas."

"Thank you Kagome." Sango said, glowing.

"Pace yourself" Miroku said to the baby. "Go slow, enjoy the taste, that's the key to satisfaction..." By this time his eyes were on Sango who was shuttering.

That's nasty. "Okay..." Kagome said really weirded out. "I think I'm going to go check on the girls."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. As soon as Kagome dashed out the room, Sango followed her. "See this is why I didn't tell you."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you're thinking it."

"You don't know what I'm thinking Sango, but I am hurt I found about you guys from someone other than my best friend."

"I knew you wouldn't like it, so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry."

"How serious are you guys?"

"He's moving back in." Kagome didn't say anything. "The girls are thrilled. It's a relief on our wallets. Plus we have each other to remember our medicines and the kids. I love him Kagome. Despite all he does, no used to do I can't help it. It's pointless being mad at him to my grave. I want to spend all the time we have left together not apart."

"If you're happy."

"You can see it in my eyes that I'm happy." Kagome hugged her and went back so she could laugh with Miroku. If Sango bore no grudges, neither would she. She was right. Life was short. She spent the whole evening with them, but as soon as it was over she went to be with her man.

**(A/N) Junior is HIV negative, I don't think I mentioned that.**

**_Next Chapter: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own YouTube. I do not own Facebook.

Chapter 21: The Apple

_"You know I'm the runt of my adoptive parents' offspring. I don't have to remind you who my father is nor his former wife whom I'm very close to. Do you know how animals react when their babies are threatened? I am my father's daughter so I will be treated with the respect I deserve. I will state my proposal again. I expect your full attention and hopefully compliance, if not, things could get very, very difficult for you and Daimyo Entertainment. I'm a Takahashi; we don't make empty threats."_

_The man looked at the teenager with the beautiful smile. Her pleasant disposition didn't change as her aura did. How dare she? How dare she sit there and threaten him, who was called the Devil of Daimyo Entertainment. "You-"_

_"That's enough." The president of Daimyo Entertainment looked at Rin. "He'll drop the charges. They all will. We don't need problems from WEST or EAST."_

_"Yay! Thank you Mr. President!" Rin stood up and hugged the older man, before leaving she whispered. "I'd be wise for you not to double-cross me."_

_Toran walked beside Rin out of Daimyo Entertainment to her car. "Well, I'm impressed."_

_"Thanks, I practiced. I did a lot to get here and I regret nothing."_

**Six Weeks Ago...**

Rin pouted in the crowd waiting for Bankotsu. She was way to close to this loud girl and this grown man who didn't see anything wrong with hitting on a 15 year old. Surprisingly, Jakotsu was not sitting next to her. If so, the experience would be better. She was only here to support Bankotsu so she decided to suck it up.

Many contestants of the show were mediocre. They could carry a tune, but it wasn't real singing. Going to a performing arts school, Rin was able to pick out every bad note and every mistake. She would flinch at flat notes. It would take a while to get to Bankotsu because he took forever to turn the slip in. Rin knew he did it on purpose.

In what seemed like forever Onigumo, Bankotsu was finally announced. Rin jumped up cheering before the curtain raised. People laughed at her and looked at her strangely. Feeling embarrassed she began to sit back down. Before she could do that the curtain had fully risen. Girls (and some boys) jumped up and screamed for Bankotsu, his looks had instantly gained him fangirls.

"He's so sexy! I want to have his babies!" Rin glared at the girl beside her; she instantly stopped cooing at Bankotsu.

Rin stood up, "Go aniki! Go big brother! Go Bankotsu! You're the best! You can do this! You're amazing!"

Bankotsu looked out and saw Rin jumping and screaming. "Rin, shut up, damn." He strummed his first note on the his guitar. The fact that he was actually good started another roar from his newfound fanclub. He wasn't doing much though. He only played a rhythm. Rin looked at him perplexed. He was way better than that. He only smirked, his eyes were glued to Rin. "Come, come little girl, I'm gonna take you down the path of eeeeeeecccsssstaaaaassssssy... You should've run while you could, stupid girl-"

Rin's eyes widened. He told her that he was singing something she'd heard before. He made his own song, but she had no idea who or what it was about. She smiled, she was really proud of him. He was definitely going to win.

All of a sudden, Rin hears these crazy notes being played offstage. It was harmonizing with Bankotsu. Jakotsu waltzes on stage with his guitar and continues his melody. Bankotsu keeps singing, but does a bit of crowd pleasing, throwing looks to a couple girls in the audience or winking. He even flipped hair out his eyes; the moment he did that Rin burst into laugher!

When the song ended the crowd burst into applause! It took several minutes for the crowd to die down. The first judge looked at him without a smile. "I guess you're feeling pretty confident Mr. Onigumo."

The girl beside Rin shook her head. "They call that man the Devil..."

"Yeah, I pretty much got this. Great job, Jakotsu."

"I had fun." Jakotsu responded giving him a thumbs up.

_"I love you, Jakotsu!"_ someone screamed randomly.

"Mr. Onigumo, you must not have read the rules."

"Not really. Besides, rules are made to be broken."

"Not on my watch. These rules will cost you. Your penalties include using offensive language, going past the time limit, performing a piece unchecked by our officials, and the addition of another performer. Despite the finesse, your penalties are too great. Mr. Onigumo, you are disqualified."

A stream of boos echoed across the building. Bankotsu was still for a moment, but then breathed out in slowly. "So what you're saying is that I don't win nor will I be paid?"

"No."

"Well, okay then." Bankotsu jumped off the stage onto the judges' table. He knocked out "The Devil" with one right hook. Before jumping on the woman next to him, choking her. At first people gasped, but then they started screaming. Jakotsu pulled him off laughing. Bankotsu was glaring at the last judge and kicked him in the gut before police hauled away both Onigumo brothers.

Rin stood there mortified and speechless.

**Later...**

"Bankotsu" Rin said with tears in her eyes. She was looking at Bankotsu on a screen. On prison movies they had them glass. She was distraught. She would feel better if she could at least somewhat touch him. "Why did you attack those people?"

"I promised to be at your modeling thing right? I'll be there. Even if I have to break out of jail." Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Stop crying, this isn't even that big of a deal."

"Yes it is! Three counts of assault and resisting arrest! Bankotsu, This isn't about you not being there for my gig, it's more! I can't lose you! I don't know what I'll do! I care about you a lot!"

"I think you're overreacting."

"I think you're under-reacting! You're my best friend. If you're scared I won't think less of you. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out."

"Alright. No complaints on this end. Your family has the money. I doubt you'll do it though."

Rin looked determined. "Just watch me." With that she left.

* * *

For weeks Sesshomaru sat back and watched as his daughter scrambled to act out "Operation: Free Bankotsu". The last he checked she had gotten tens of thousands of Facebook supporters and generated an international fan club. As much as he was impressed with her enthusiasm and accomplishments, he disliked what it was for. He didn't say anything only because she kept her grades up.

She managed to meet with the judges of the competition and got the assault charges dropped. Bankotsu only had to go through anger management and community service. Rin threw a big party inviting those who helped with her campaign with Kagome's help. Later it dwindled to fairly large close-knit dinner.

Kagome was sat back exhausted with the day's festivities. "Rin you would do well in public relations or get any politician elected."

"Aw, thank you, Kagome." Rin smiled.

Bankotsu pushed her head lightly. "You know I'm grateful. I never doubted you for a minute."

"You're such a liar." Rin said giggling.

"How'd you do it?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell it, cause I wanna know too." said Jakotsu

"Well alright. You all won't like how this ends. This story gets very ugly. Anyway, It started with Souta. I remembered he was a Communication major and he helped me with the fan page, website and uploading Bankotsu's YouTube videos. He's a cool guy; he did a great job."

"Thanks Rin-chan. You're really sweet."

"You no longer have to add "chan", we really got close during this didn't we? Anyway, it expanded to the point where he was kinda doing it himself. And we needed money, I never asked Sesshomaru-sama. I went on the website and I started auctioning the clothes Bankotsu was wearing that day, then I auctioned Bankotsu."

"What."

"Oh yeah... You have a date with someone named Mujina. So we raised enough for Souta to continue running the website. I knew Bankotsu was probably going to be kicked out of school so I drummed up support there with the student body. It wasn't hard. Most of them had already "Liked" Operation: Free Bankotsu on Facebook or joined the website. The craft teacher Gantenmaru was happy enough to embroider and make the entire student body **Keep Bankotsu** shirts once I reminded him of all Bankotsu "_gave_" to him. I was suspended for the rest of the day because we wore that instead of our uniforms. It didn't work; unfortunately Bankotsu was still expelled."

"It's okay, industrial school's more my thing anyway."

"Suspended?" Sesshomaru looked at her ready to scold.

"Even though I was suspended for a little while, I managed to keep my grades up. That's all thanks to Shippo."

"Rin..." Shippo warned nervously

"You see, I haven't been doing my schoolwork for the past month. I didn't have the time nor patience. Shippo is really smart and copied my handwriting flawlessly. I knew he didn't have a job after meeting me so it was the least I could do. But, now that this is over, I won't be needing your assistance any longer."

"Damn, did she just fire you?" Bankotsu laughed

"It's nothing personal, just business." Rin sighed. "I'm in a lot of trouble so I might as well fess up to everything."

"Rin, you are badass!" Bankotsu said adding fuel to the fire.

"I needed to meet with the judges and those at Daimyo Entertainment. So I went to Toran-sama. and asked her bluntly. If she could arrange a meeting. And she could, for a price. I know this was the last thing you wanted Sesshomaru-sama because she told me she asked you several times before and you said no. I signed a contract... I'll be working for Toran now."

**(A/N) Bankotsu and Rin's friendship... Why is Sesshomaru allowing her to still hang with this violent person? Well it's not like Sesshomaru's never left Rin's care in the hands of questionable people (Jaken and a 2 headed dragon). Ever wondered what Toran and Sesshomaru were being secretive about? No, not an affair, but the rights to Rin. I did this long chapter because I truly believe Rin would behave this way. Sweet, innocent, but ruthless if forced. I also did this because I had to get away from Rin and Bankotsu (maybe I should've kept him in jail). I like them a lot and they are absorbing chapters. This is a Sess/Kag fic! ****I think this was the worse chapter of the story, so boring. Ugh! **

_**Next Chapter- Sesshomaru and Kagome watch their sex tape. LEMON!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Wikipedia. I do not own Skype.

Chapter 22: Video Vixen

"I'm going to turn down Kikyo's offer to go with them."

"…" Sesshomaru just looked at her. He had no idea there was an offer or that Inuyasha's family was going anywhere.

"The money's right, but I don't want to leave. I have too much to lose by going." Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshmaru, sure that he would agree with her and that this conversation was over.

"You should go."

Kagome sat up and turned to him. "What?"

"You should go."

Kagome looked at him stunned. "Why would you think that? Do you want to end us?"

"You think we are weak enough to end with distance?"

"…"

"…"

"No. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Fine."

Kagome laid back down scooting away from him. She'd rather be closer to him, alone it wasn't as warm, but she didn't want to be next to him after he nonchalantly pushed her away. Slightly hurt she asked, "…you seriously think I should go?"

"As oppose to stay here with no income, yes."

"I can find another job. I'm educated, have great work experience, and a good resume! Sure there was, _you know_, but that was long ago."

"Long ago, maybe, but still not forgotten."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"You have your own Wikipedia page."

"…I don't understand people at times. I'm too afraid to see what it says."

"Unfortunately, I have a secretary so you have no choice."

"There's always a choice…" They stared at each other for a moment before coming closer to each other. Their lips were hovering over each other. Kagome leaned in and kissed him. A warm feeling went through her realizing Sesshomaru was just keeping her best interest at heart. The kiss became a little more desperate and she could feel that it wasn't that he didn't want her close, it was just the opposite.

After a round of love making, they held onto each other naked and slightly sweaty. Kagome looked at him almost teary-eyed, realizing what she must do. "I don't think I'm strong enough to leave you."

"It's not permanent. We can arrange meetings."

"You sound so professional. What about spur of the moment things. Dates! Kissing and being with you exactly when I want! Skype cannot replace _this, _the feeling of us together."

"…"

"I need more time to think about this. I need more time."

* * *

Kagome had pack her things for the third time in less than two years. She had moved from Hojo's to Sango's, from Sango's to her own apartment, and now she was moving about 100 miles away! Sitting at her desk she opened her laptop. In her background there was a picture of her and Sesshomaru that Rin took. She loved it because it was just a regular day. She wouldn't get that anymore.

Deep inside she wished that Sesshomaru would allow her to move in, but that was a step their relationship hadn't reached. Even though he was wealthy, Kagome didn't like the idea of her living there with no income. People already questioned their relationship, if she moved in it'd be another scandal, every time they were in public and paparazzi took their picture their sex tape would be mentioned as well as her relations with the Takahashi family.

Kagome was a little ashamed to say she'd never seen their sex tape. Looking around, as if somebody was in her apartment besides herself she opened her laptop and breathed out.

_Sesshomaru Takashashi Sex Tape_

Kagome clicked on a site filled with celebrity sex tapes. Without much trouble she found Sesshomaru's. She clicked on it, but paused it so it would buffer. "What are you doing, Kagome? Pornography is bad." Even though she said that, she couldn't resist pressing play.

Kagome saw herself in secretary mode, it looked like the set up to a cheaply made porn story, but it went straight into it. She could see the lust in their eyes, desire in the way they touched.

_They were pressed in a fast demanding kiss._

Sesshomaru remembered the way she tasted that day. The way she tasted ever since. He was glad they no longer kissed in such a way, well at least all the time. This wasn't the first time he'd seen their tape, he couldn't resist.

_She had to stand on her toes to reach him. His arms were around her waist; he pulled her body on his._

Kagome laughed thinking about their height difference, in more ways than one she looked up to him. She belonged in those arms. The arms that hold her, make her feel wanted, desired, and loved.

_She was wearing a blue lace thong. It matched her shirt, necklace, and eyes. Sesshomaru grabbed the large beaded necklace and popped it (he'd replace it later). _

'Hmm, I owe her a blue necklace.' He loved blue on Kagome. It brought out her eyes. It was probably all the blue she was wearing that day that made him loose control.

_Kagome took her hair out her bun and threw her glasses on his desk._

Kagome shuffled her legs. This was getting kind of hot. She had such confidence that day. Was she the same woman? She doubted the Kagome she saw on the screen would whine about a few measly miles. No. She was successful, intelligent and hard working. Kagome Higurashi knew what she wanted and always got it! Right now, Kagome Higurashi wanted Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru moved her thong out the way and entered her slowly. … She was so tight; if he had known she felt this good he would've done her months ago!_

He could feel it to this day. The feeling of those wet walls sucking him inside. He remembered her face written in total ecstasy. He remembered the tiny sounds she made so they wouldn't be caught. He found that amusing because they were caught anyway. He wished she'd gotten to moan the way she does when they make love now.

_Her toes started to curl. All she could feel were the jolts coming from her lower area as he thrusted inside her. Her breast bounced together. They felt heavy in her shirt and bra._

Kagome closed her eyes so she could feel it again. He pussy began to throb in response. She rubbed the outside of it gingerly until her want grew. Without much hesitation she discarded her pants and began rubbing the moister of her lips. Her middle finger dipped inside her needy core. Is this what she looked like getting it from Sesshomaru? She liked what she saw.

_Kagome arched her back and came. Sesshomaru drug his claws into his desk and busted into Kagome._

Sesshomaru sat back in his recliner thinking about their completion. He really liked cumming inside Kagome. Despite the dangerous act he remembered not having a care in the world.

_Kagome pulled her clothes on and but her hair into a messy bun. The serene quiet in the office was replaced with an awkward one. Why the hell did they do that? Kagome practically dashed out the office._

'Don't regret anything Kagome.' She said still fingering herself. "Whatever I do I can't regret!" Kagome rubbed her clit with her thumb and caressed her G-spot with her middle and pointer. She felt the constriction and came on her hands. Kagome looked at everything she packed.

"This isn't what I want."

_**(A/N) I personally hate long distance relationships, but they can work. I just wanted to try something new with Sesshomaru and Kagome. As for Kagome's choice, it'll surprise the hell out of you.**_

**Next Chapter- Kagome goes to Kikyo with her decision.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 23: Sesshomaru's Woman

_This is a Saimyosho exclusive! Byakuya's Dream just released photos of Kagome Higurashi, secretary-turn-girlfriend of Sesshomaru Takahashi. Sources say Takahashi is totally oblivious about Higurashi becoming a Dreamgirl, but with the latest magazine unleashed with her on the cover, it's only a matter of time before he finds out. Rest a sure we will know his reaction first…_

_-Saimyosho TV, we see everything that you do…_

Sesshomaru looked at the screen with a cold look on his face. He knew about Kagome's decision before this even hit and didn't like it. He had to deal with random people looking at her because of the sex tape, but now he had to deal with her willingly showing her body as a lingerie model.

Personally it was sickening to him. His entire family had been swept into the business. He no longer had a line between his professional and personal life. His children were famous as well as his ex and girlfriend. He was surprised that Toran's visit to his house wasn't on a tabloid site right now.

"I think this job suits her."

"Toran, shut your mouth." Sesshomaru growled not in the mood.

"I'm not being caddy. I clearly hate Higurashi, but she was always like this. Dressing to be noticed now she gets paid for it."

"You don't?" he shot back. She was wearing a gray pinstriped suit with a nice lime green blouse.

"Not to Higurashi's extreme. Honestly Sesshomaru, you must have more control of your women." Toran said jokingly.

"I control you."

Toran closed her eyes and shook her head. "Ha! Sesshomaru, you couldn't control me even if you tried! And I was married to you for many years."

"I divorced you and you still kept my name."

"I had my reasons."

"You're here."

"For business."

"Not interested."

"Oh I know. You're only interested in me for personal reasons. Besides, you didn't divorce me, I divorced you." Toran purred.

"Don't get full of yourself. What do you want?"

"Rin" she said professionally.

"What more could you want from her?" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Well, no, it's not her per say, just her little friend."

"The boy?"

"Sesshomaru, I need him gone." Sesshomaru scoffed. "He is defiling her. She is an angel. Her CD hasn't even hit, but everyone loves her. She can't keep her image that way if that thug continues to be around her."

"You don't think things through, Toran." Toran glared at him. "He is Rin's drive and the sole reason she signed to your label. I am aware of what kind of boy he is –scum- but his influence on Rin has been great, and minus a few instances, positive. Without him she'll become recluse and somber."

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who wants Bankotsu out the picture. You're smart Sesshomaru. You know how you can get him out of the way without hurting her."

"Tricking teenagers? That's beneath me."

"There are many things you do that are beneath you. Do you have any idea what your little girlfriend could do to Rin's image? You have no idea how hard she has worked. She writes her own music, comes up with the ideas to her videos. She's so creative and if that woman interferes with that. I'll take you both down, Sesshomaru."

"You almost sound like her mother." Sesshomaru quipped.

"Just because I didn't adopt her doesn't mean I don't care for her. This conversation is over. Let's go eat."

* * *

Kagome opened the latest Byakuya's Dream magazine. She flipped through it and saw her first picture. She was wearing pink chemise and matching pumps while the wind blew her hair dramatically to the side. Her eyes were strikingly blue; she was in the zone. Her pose was strong and sexy; she felt confidence flow through her. She turned the pages towards the back. She was laying on a fluffy white bed wearing green baby-doll lingerie. Her back was arched and she looked at the camera playfully. Kagome liked this one best.

Maybe it was a little outrageous and a major switch from her professions, but Kagome liked what she was doing. When she broke the news to Kikyo the older woman voiced her disapproval, but Kagome followed her own path.

She knew Sesshomaru didn't like it though…

'_My body.'_

'_That's not what you say when he's inside you…'_

Kagome walked up the stairs to the manor. She used her key and opened the door. Surprisingly no one was there. This was the time Sesshomaru went to lunch, where was he? Kagome looked around. There was a note from Rin. _I'm going to be out late tonight. Work! Yay!-Rin_ Kagome smiled, but it turned into a frown when she noticed whose phone it was beside the note. Toran.

Sesshomaru and Toran came back ten minutes after Kagome arrived. They were talking and laughing a little. Not too much, but they looked very happy and Toran was glowing. Kagome looked at them coldly and watched their body language. They were close, but it wasn't suggestive. Still she didn't like it.

"Toran-san" she greeted.

"Higurashi."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well as fun as this conversation has been, I think I'll be going. Remember what we discussed Sesshomaru. See you later."

"Toran-san" Kagome said holding her cellphone.

"Thank you Higurashi."

"Don't mention it, Toran-san."

"We're not close. It's Takahashi to you. Bye."

Kagome breathed out and composed herself. "Hey."

"Hey." Kagome shook her head and walked away. Sesshomaru stopped her from leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Back home, sorry for interrupting your time with your pretty kitty."

"Pretty kitty?"

Kagome turned the other way and was caught by Sesshomaru. "Let me go." She pouted

"Jealousy isn't becoming."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Neither is lying." Kagome's cheeks burned and she growled a bit getting angry. "Cute." Sesshomaru forced her to look at him. "If I wanted her, I would have her."

Kagome hugged him and relaxed in his arms. He looked into her bright blue eyes. She smiled at him lovingly. He took her into his arms and carried her to bed. Their lips connected. Sesshomaru slid off the blouse Kagome was wearing, revealing a striking lace bra. Compliments of work… Images of her posing flashed in his head. Irresistible, sexy, not for him… He tried not to dwell on it as he pulled down her caprice; she was wearing a matching thong. He could see her juices coating the material. He rubbed her core through the fabric. Kagome began to squirm and moan. _Click._ Sesshomaru tried concentrating on her face to no avail. He could only think of her as a Dreamgirl, displaying the side of her that was supposed to be only his. He wasn't getting hard. _Click!_ Continuing to play with her he looked at the clock. Lucky for him Toran took most of his break. Work was going to save him from explanation. As soon as she released, he got off her and washed his hands.

"I must leave."

_**(A/N) The clicks were in Sesshomaru's mind. They aren't being taped again. Drama needs to start. I'm sleepy…**_

**Next Chapter: Sesshomaru and Kagome are TV's power couple. Meanwhile Rin and Bankotsu get closer…**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 24: The Tabloids Part One

_This is a Saimyosho exclusive! Love is budding everywhere in the Takahashi family. First generation and the second: photos show little Rin Takahashi KISSING her best friend and unconfirmed bad-boy boyfriend, Bankotsu Onigumo! Things will get rocky once daddy Takahashi finds out about this. Speaking of daddy-Takahashi, things are getting HOT-HOT with model girlfriend Kagome Higurashi. Photos captured the couple leaving early from the Anime Music Awards Show. Then with them getting lovely on a private beach. However the one that took the cake was Toran Takahashi and her... date. Explains why Sesshomaru and Toran didn't make it... All that's to come after a break from out sponsors!_

**Rin/Bankotsu**

Bankotsu sat as Rin paced back and forth waiting for the end of Go! Arrow Go! Bankotsu did not know why she was so eager for the kids' show after it to come on. It was for little girls. Kawaii Princess Tsuyu and the Frog Prince? If Rin wasn't so cute there would be no way he would allow such filth to be on his TV screen.

She sat beside him before getting up. Before she could get up he pulled her on his lap. "Will you stop it?"

"Sorry! It's just that I'm soooooooooo so, so, so, so, SO excited! I wanna tell you why, but it'll ruin the surprise... I mean, there's nothing surprising about Kawaii Princess Tsuyu and the Frog Prince. No, nothing at all! It's just that it's the new season and it might be good. New theme song and everything... I mean, yes the theme song's new, but there's nothing special about it. I mean-"

"Rin. Shut up."

"Okay."

Fast techno music began to play. Rin held her breath. Suddenly, her voice came out of Bankotsu's television. "That's you!"

Rin just up and screamed. "I KNOW! I KNOW! I MADE IT!" Suddenly a glass bottle was thrown towards Rin. Bankotsu pushed her out of the way before it could hit her.

Rin nursed her sore bottom before witnessing a stare down between Bankotsu and his parent. "Inviting unwanted people into my home again?"

"If you don't like it, fine! We'll leave."

Naraku's hand raised towards Bankotsu; Bankotsu got ready to hit back. Naraku looked at a terrified Rin and lowered it. "You're definitely the most disobedient of my children. Alright, I'll let you leave..."

Bankotsu grabbed Rin by her wrists tightly and practically drug her out of the apartment. He pushed her inside the car and said nothing as he sped away. For hours he said nothing. Rin was silent too. She nursed her wrist and looked at the floor. Eventually Bankotsu ran out of gas. He sat at the wheel stagnant. Rin just watched him, but then she touched his shoulder. "Don't touch me. Just don't fuck with me right now."

"Sorry..." Rin unbuckled and grabbed her knees.

"Sorry? Sorry? I can't stand people like you Rin! Always taking people's crap! You're a fucking doormat!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Make me!"

Rin slapped him hard across the face. Bankotsu just sat there stunned.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Bankotsu walked to a gas station and got enough gas to get the car to the gas station. Rin sat inside watching him. She had so many questions. This was her first time seeing Bankotsu's father. She wondered why Naraku threw a bottle at her. She was screaming at 8 AM, but if he had asked Rin would have stopped. She especially hated that she got Bankotsu in trouble. When Bankotsu returned he had his arms filled with food.

"What's all that for?"

"To last me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so dumb. Naraku changed the locks on the doors. Until I can hustle enough money to pay a month's rent he won't let me back in."

"But he can't do that! What about school? Where will you live?"

"It's not like this is the first time this has happened."

"Bankotsu..."

"Rin, not everyone's parents are all love-dovey and hold your hand wherever you go."

"I know."

"...The first memory I have is Naraku locking Jakotsu and I up in a steam room for "disobeying". We dehydrated and were sick for almost two weeks. Jakotsu and me can defend ourselves, but to actually attack you? I'm gonna kill him. I swear I will."

"Don't say that. My mother is dead. It's awful. It's a hole that'll never be filled. Everyday I wall around smiling trying to keep from feeling the pain, but it's always there. The more I try to get over her death, the more I forget her. I've even forgotten her scent. Besides, I'm fine."

"Don't tell me how to feel, Rin!"

"I'm just saying you don't know what you're wishing for. Have you ever watched someone die? It's torture. The look on their face. The pain you feel trying to keep it together or worse, knowing that you let her know you're hurting and making her cry. It's the reason I hate the color white. She had no color to her face. I hated to hear her breath, because it sounded so painful. Then knowing that they're gone and there's nothing you can do. I can't explain it. Her being gone is..."

"Hell?" Rin nodded. "Like the hell I'm in when he's alive."

"Bankotsu... Did he give you that scar on your forehead?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, the first time I stood up to him, He bashed my head against Jakotsu's bed and suffocated me til I blacked out."

"How old were you?"

"6" Bankotsu laughed a bit before turning to Rin. Tears were running down her face. "Whoa, whoa, what're you doing?"

"I'm sorry I slapped you! I'm sorry every time I hit you! No child should have to be beaten like that! Bankotsu why? I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm always over there complaining about not having friends and homework when..."

Bankotsu whipped her tears away. "Stop this. There are plenty of times when you were glossy-eyed, but never cried. I don't like it. It's weak. Cry over the dead, nothing else is worth shedding tears for. Not even love."

"Don't tell me how to feel, Bankotsu..."

Bankotsu smirked. "Fair enough." Bankotsu got out the car. He open Rin's side and held out his hand. She smiled and took it. Bankotsu pulled Rin on the roof of the car. "Well superstar. Sing that annoying theme song please."

Rin smiled brightly. "You got it!" When Rin was done she climbed in the driver's seat. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Fine."

Singing on the way to their destination, Rin suddenly stopped when she reached a cemetery. She took Bankotsu's hand and led him inside the place of mourning. Rin stopped in from of a large stone made of white marble.

"Bankotsu, I'd like you to meet my mother." Rin said, voice cracking, holding in tears.

He read the grave Sara Hime Takahashi, there were musical notes engraved with her epitaph. Bankotsu wanted to roll his eyes. This was not Rin's mother, this was a nice tombstone and remains. He didn't believe in an afterlife and this was just stupid to him, but Rin looked at him waiting. Her face was getting more distraught by the minute. Bankotsu sighed. "I promise I'll take care of Rin."

Rin ran to him elated and wrapped her arms around him. Bankotsu embraced her back. Rin looked into his blue eyes and couldn't help herself. She kissed him. And for the first time, her stomach began to flutter.

_Click._

**(A/N) So who saw Bankotsu and Rin actually getting together? They might not. Rin has a crush, but he sees her as a little sister****. Plus it's not like Rin's crushes mean much, she's liked Kohaku and Sota. She just has a thing for older guys. There many instances were guys and girls can remain friends. In fact, crossing that line was one of the worst mistakes of my life. (Although it's been 2 years, I feel like I lost a brother.) Bankotsu and Rin might get together despite it being cliché. But to be honest their relationship never started plutonic. Enough rambling! There will be 3 parts to Tabloids**

_**Next Chapter: Part 2 Sesshomaru/Kagome**__** Sesshomaru tries to deal with other men being able to see the other side of Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagome tries to see what's ailing Sesshomaru. Sex! Their relationship?**_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 25: Tabloids Part Two

_This is a Saimyosho exclusive! Love is budding everywhere in the Takahashi family. First generation and the second: photos show little Rin Takahashi KISSING her best friend and unconfirmed bad-boy boyfriend, Bankotsu Onigumo! Things will get rocky once daddy Takahashi finds out about this. Speaking of daddy-Takahashi, things are getting HOT-HOT with model girlfriend Kagome Higurashi. Photos captured the couple leaving early from the Anime Music Awards Show. Then with them getting lovely on a private beach. However the one that took the cake was Toran Takahashi and her... date. Explains why Sesshomaru and Toran didn't make it... All that's to come after a break from out sponsors!_

**Sesshomaru/Kagome**

Ivory legs in designer heels, her silhouette outlined against the wall... She smiled at him, walking closer. "So what are you wearing to-"

"Not going."

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru..."

**At the Anime Music Awards Show...**

Sesshomaru grimaced as soon as a multitude of lights flashed in his face. How Kagome convinced him to go he had no idea. At least she was happy. She looked stunning in her backless lavender gown. Kagome held onto him more and smiled. It's not that she liked the attention from the media; she just liked people knowing they were together. For too long their relationship was in the dark. Sesshomaru probably didn't get it. She'd explain it to him when it was over.

They walked in and took seats in the balcony. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. It was getting on his nerves already. Kagome sighed and turned to him. "I really appreciate this."

"..."

"I'm sorry. These are not things you're into. We can go if you like."

"I'd prefer that. It's a strain on the senses."

Figures, the flashing lights, loud music, explosive effects, the scent of so many people clustered in such a small space. It was fine to Kagome, but he was a dog demon. There was so much she needed to learn about him, demons in general.

_"Are you listening, Kagome? You're going to need to know this in the future!"_

_"Sure grandpa."_

Damn.

Kagome got up and Sesshomaru followed. On there way out, they walked by Toran. Kagome did a double take and then looked at Sesshomaru. Toran was holding hands with a redhead demoness! She wanted to say something, but her dislike for Toran outweighed her curiosity.

The policemen guarding a side exit let them out without question, perhaps it was the look on Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru's car was already waiting for them.

_Click_

Kagome looked outside the window trying to ignore the silence. She wish she was Sesshomaru's head. He was such a mystery. She didn't wan t to go back home. She was all dressed up, so she wanted to go out. Kagome didn't want to say anything, after all her did pay for everything she was wearing and the show he didn't want to go to. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize they were not on the route home.

Sesshomaru knew what she was thinking. Although he didn't care to attend that worthless event, he could still talk her out. Whatever it took for her to smile.

**(A/N****) There are Anime Award Shows, but I don't know what it's like. I decided to nix Part 3 chapter and just condensed it to a paragraph. Toran's dating Ayame; she has absolutely NO interest in Sesshomaru. Short and sweet chapter. 5 more chapters to go until the END! (Forreal this time...)**

_**Next Chapter: **__**Kagome's job is taking Kagome overseas for a photo-shoot. What will this do for the fragile couple?**_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Skype.

Chapter 26: Je Vous Aime

You would think a dozen women surrounding him in lingerie would be every man's dream... Not his!

Byakuya had a responsibility to make sure his girls were flawless. His dreamgirls were what every woman wanted to be even if they didn't admit it. They had perfect looks and a matching perfect body. They wore clothes that made them look even more beautiful/sexy. But it was all an illusion. Despite how they appeared, they weren't perfect. That's why they were "dreamgirls". It was called Byakuya's Dream because secretly he wished he was them as well.

This time Byakuya had a vision that would take them around the world. Even though it was winter they were shooting for fall. Byakuya created sundry pieces modeled after countries and landmarks. Kagome smiled happily; she always wanted to travel. She'd never been out of the country before and going somewhere exquisite excited her. But then she thought of Sesshomaru. Things had been strained between them for a while, especially because of her job. She no choice, but to go this time. "Does the universe want us apart?"

Kagome thought about her face on a Byakuya's Dream poster. She probably had 2 more before she'd be forced to retire. She never made the decision to do this for the long term; she did it because she liked it and the way it made her feel. On occasions she regretted leaving WEST, even with relatively positive fame; but what she did fit. After the sex tape there wasn't much she could do. Besides, she didn't enjoy working for Kikyo and Inuyasha even though they had really wonderful kids.

She thought about these things on the plane. Headphones were in her ear. She listened to several songs before looking up a universal translation site. Before she used a search engine her toolbar showed she had a new email.

_T_Sesshomaru:_

_There are certain things you need to know when conducting yourself in other countries. I attached a brief explanation of acceptable behavior for each country you most likely will be visiting as well as links to reliable translation sites. Enjoy yourself and return to me ASAP._

_-Sesshomaru_

_p.s. Rin wanted to remind you Souta was fluent in English and Bankotsu in French. Therefore they will be useless while you figure out the final words to this email. Te amo._

Kagome looked at the two foreign words in confusion. Two words: be careful, be wise? She typed them in and blushed. _¡Te amo! Spanish for I love you._

_mikoK1997:_

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_You are so sweet! I love you and miss you already. I will be careful and smart. Even though I think your notes are overkill, I look them over._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

* * *

It had been a week since Kagome left Japan. She explored every landmark Sesshomaru or Byakuya suggested in her spare time. She put most of her focus in work; after all the faster they got a good shot, the faster she had personal time.

Kagome surprising talked more to Sesshomaru more than when she was there. It was a good thing too. Kagome couldn't stand not being with him! She felt like a teenager when she looked at phone, begging it to ring; however, not during their Skype dates.

"Absence may make the heart grow fonder, but it drives the mind wild." Kagome muttered after signing out of Skype. She was beyond peeved. Sesshomaru usually signing on around that time. She waited for 15 minutes so they could talk before she went to bed, but he never logged on. She sighed before thinking rationally. He probably had things to do, maybe he had to work late. He was demon so she knew he wasn't sleeping.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?" he asks

"Wondering why my boyfriend isn't online. And yourself?"

"Talking to you."

Kagome laughed. "Besides the obvious, Sesshomaru."

"Well you asked what I was doing so I told you."

"What are you doing besides talking to me?"

"Walking around the city,"

"Really? That's uncharacteristic. I wish I was there to go with you."

"Likewise. It's a good night for such strolls."

"It's pretty nice over here too. I'm about to go to bed soon though."

"So early?"

"I have to look refreshed."

"I suppose... You should walk with me."

"I will when I get back."

"..."

"..."

"Why wait?"

"You're being so silly tonight. What do you mean why wait? You're in Tokyo and I'm here in-" Kagome paused for a bit when she realized it was dawn in Japan. "No way."

"Come outside." he said before hanging up.

Kagome threw on a dress and flats and rushed out her room. She didn't bother waiting for the elevator and dashed down several flights of stairs. Before she left the main entrance she saw him standing in the middle of the lobby. But then she was swept up in strong arms.

"I missed you." they whispered at the same time.

Kagome touched his face before kissing him. Her heart fluttered and she grew hot all over. She couldn't help, but smile. It had seemed like an eternity since she felt his touch.

"Unfortunately, you have to put me down. I left my key in my room." She said with a sweatdrop. Sesshomaru lowered her feet to the ground, but he kept his arm attached to her waist. He glared at all who looked.

After Kagome got the key they headed to her room. She barely got her foot in the door before she was thrown on the bed. Sesshomaru was soon to follow. He looked at her possessively; Kagome matched him and smirked.

"Pathetic. It's only been a week."

**(A/N) I've been ill. It took some strength to type this little nothing. I'm getting migraines like my mother. I had a killer headache that put me out for days now neck pain that has me considering a brace. Anyway to the story I like Byakuya's Dream, my version of Victoria's Secrets. Before I got sick I started designing my ideas. As for this newfound long-distance relationship, it won't last long. She'll be back by chapter 28. BTW there will be 30 chapters. Forreal this time.**

_**Next Chapter: Sesshomaru deals with a growing problem.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Lovin You by Tynisha Keli. I do not own Lead Me Into Love by Anita Baker. I do not own Bentley.

Chapter 27: The Betrayal

Sesshomaru was growing impatient. Kagome had been gone for a month. Her scent had begun to fade throughout the mansion. Her warmth had long gone from his bed. Sometimes he would imagine her smile when the sunlight crept in silent rooms. He missed her.

Sesshomaru looked at his ceiling. Kagura... Sara... Toran... Maybe it was time he added another face to his ceiling album. He had to put more thought into it first; but, maybe it was time he considered taking things further with Kagome. There were only two things holding him back: work and family.

He remembered the first time he invited her to lunch. She talked about doing things that made her heart pound. Apparently being a model did that for her. As much as he wanted her happy; he hated it. It was bad enough they had a sex tape all over cyber space. Now she wants to flaunt what was his to the world. Kagome had no idea how possessive demons, especially canines, were of their mates. She was lucky he didn't lock her away; if he wasn't married to Sara (who taught him human behavior) he probably would have! She also liked the spotlight. The less people who interfered in their lives the better. Then again, what did it matter? He already lost Rin to EAST.

There was also the family. He disliked her family; and, his family disliked her. Imagine bringing a child into such drama. He didn't want anymore children; she did. If things progressed he would be on wife number four! What would Rin think? They may get along now, but how will she deal with Kagome living there? Another stepmother? He was going to wait for schoolyear to end before he did anything drastic.

He could hear Rin humming from his room. He got up to be with her and distract him from his thoughts. She exploded into singing by the time he reached her door.

"Loving Bankotsu, is easy cause he's beautiful! And everyday of my life will be full of loving hiimmmmmmmmmm! La-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la Lalala La La la la La Do da do da do doo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She giggled before turning the page of her textbook.

Sesshomaru stopped at "Bankotsu". It wasn't as if he didn't see this coming. It was only a matter of time. He was not going to allow this. Sesshomaru allowed Rin and Bankotsu's friendship only because he brought out the best in her scholastically. Bankotsu unfortunately had a sway over Rin that he didn't, a sway most friends have versus parents. He could make her do anything. That was proven when she freed him from prison. He made her more outspoken. It was because of him she confessed feelings for Kohaku. She would probably do the same to him. He wished he allowed Kohaku to date her now; Bankotsu would destroy her heart and virginity!

"We may never understand; if love just happens or its planned... *mutters* New emotions overflow! *mutters* Something close to magic's coming on! *humhumhumhum* Lead me into love! Ain't no stoppin' me when I need you!"

Sesshomaru wasn't going to stand for this. Bankotsu had to go.

* * *

Bankotsu got out of school pissed as always. He had managed to gain enough money to move back in; but, Naraku burned his black book of people he slept with and pawned everything in his room. He stole most of it back, but it cost him a whole night's sleep, causing him to sleep in class, earning a detention. He only had a couple of weeks to go before graduation. Before he got into his car he noticed a black Bentley parked next to his shabby car. He laughed noticing how the two compared and approached it thinking it was Rin.

"Get in."

Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru like he was crazy before backing up. "Hell no."

"I have no time for your foolish stubbornness. Get in!" Bankotsu got in the passengers seat. What the hell did Sesshomaru want him for? Was he about to be wacked or something? Sesshomaru drove away wordlessly before parking in a familiar place. It was the same place Bankotsu took Rin when he needed to cool down. "How long have you lived in your car."

Bankotsu clenched his fists. "Rin, that fucking traitor..."

"She cares for you."

"So! Who the fuck cares if I got kicked out for a few days? I'm home now and she needs to keep her mouth shut!"

"Enough. I do not understand why you insist to protect such a vile man."

"Watch your mouth, pops. Family may not mean much to you, but it's everything to me. That man gave me life... And she's over exaggerating! It's not that bad and it's only to toughen me up for the real world! Because unlike Rin I'll have to make it on my own and work."

"There's a difference between tough love, corporal punishment and child abuse."

Bankotsu punched the glove compartment. It fell. "Fuck you Sesshomaru!"

"...What if I gave you an opportunity to leave."

Bankotsu's fist unclenched and he thought about it for a bit. "Adoption?"

"No."

"What's the catch?"

"You'd be property of WEST."

"..."

"I'm sure you've heard of the Thunder Brothers. They need a new rhythm guitarist. You're a sufficient enough musician. They leave for a worldwide tour next week."

"Are you kidding me? Hell yeah I'll go! Where do I sign?"

"The paperwork is at WEST. After you sign it; I'll go back with you to your place so you can move about without any problems."

"Tsk... I can take care of myself." Bankotsu leaned back in the seat. "Maybe one of these days I can afford one of these."

Sesshomaru smirked. Hell he'd buy him 2 if it meant he'd stay away from Rin.

**Later...**

Rin sat quietly as Bankotsu continued to rave about the benefits he was getting. Sesshomaru told her before he did. He told her he overheard her talking about it and did this to take Bankotsu out of a bad situation. She wasn't mad. Naraku was a horrible man and she was glad Bankotsu getting away. She couldn't help but be upset her bestfriend was leaving her for a couple years. Worse, she didn't get to tell him she loved him.

Rin watched as the bus was being loaded. Bankotsu only had one suitcase in addition to his guitar. Hiten looked at Bankotsu with disgust; then told Maunten humans always copied his style. Before Bankotsu got on he hugged Rin one last time.

"I got you something." Rin's eyes widened and she looked at him expectantly. Bankotsu dug in his pocket and put seeds in her hand. "I know you like to plant and stuff so I got you these for you to remember me by."

"Thank you, Bankotsu. I didn't need it though. I'll never forget you." Rin closed her eyes to fight tears.

"Hey what's all this? I know you aren't crying. I'll be back in time for your graduation."

"I know." Rin looked up at him with loving eyes. "You will call and write won't you."

Bankotsu stared back at her. He'd seen that look before. That's the look she gave Kohaku and random teen celebrities. Those cute puppy dog eyes... He glanced over at Sesshomaru who appeared expressionless. Bankotsu closed his eyes upset. He wasn't stupid; he couldn't believe he fell for Sesshomaru's trap. He didn't do this to save him from his abusive father; just to keep him from Rin's affection!

"Son of a bitch..." He glared at Sesshomaru. Bankotsu grabbed Rin's head and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You've been like a hot stepsister to me. Listen up. Be smart and be wise." She nodded. "Cause I'm not the only one with a fucked up father."

As soon as the bus disappeared Rin ran into Sesshomaru's welcoming embrace.

**(A/N) You should listen to those songs. They're beautiful! In my opinion Sesshomaru was right/wrong for what he did. He always had Bankotsu followed only to report if he ever touched Rin not if Bankotsu was getting hurt. It was only when he asked for information that he knew Bankotsu's situation. That saying, this was a good way to get him away from Naraku. BUT he didn't do it for those reasons, just to protect Rin. Rin who didn't ask him for help; didn't need help (yet) and should've found out on her own what being with Bankotsu would do for her. As for that Bankotsu's not in love with her. He thinks she's hot; but, that's where it would ends. He would sleep with her, but she wouldn't be his girlfriend. This was still a mistake Rin should've made herself. He's a protective father to a fault; but, his love is undeniable. Oh yeah he gave her cannabis seeds. LOL**

_**Next Chapter: Sesshomaru's plan backfires. And Kagome returns!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 28: Family Affair

For too long this had been going on. All the deceit. He sat on the edge of the bed contemplating what he was going to do. His girlfriend laid next to him sleeping soundly, unaware of his guilty conscious. He looked at his raven hair beauty before getting up for air.

Flashbacks haunted him, sickened him, tormented him! It was all because of a simple text:

_Tomorrow at Kagome's Welcome Back Party -Takahashi_

He didn't want to, but what choice did he have? He wasn't in a position to deny his mistress's demands. Maybe he could cancel the party. Then what? With no explanation? That would just get him in trouble with Kagome. He also had no choice, but to go. It was at his house! This was the worst time for a rendezvous.

"Hey" Kagome smiled at him, yawning. "What are you doing up?"

"Nothing. Go back to bed."

"Okay, you need your rest too especially after _tonight_."

He smirked reminiscing on tonight's escapades before joining his love. Sesshomaru and Kagome's family were meeting for the first time. She should know there would be no way they could have sex without the demons finding out especially Hakudoushi. He was one for causing chaos and would gladly tell. He needed more time and a miracle! Nevertheless he knew he should've never cheated in the first place.

* * *

Most attention was on Akago. The newborn was adorable and mild. He didn't stir and allowed anyone to hold him. Kanna sat back silently; her mate Kagewaki Hitomi put a hand on her shoulder and watched with pride. This too was his first time meeting his "in-laws". Sesshomaru approved; even though Kagewaki was human he suited Kanna. He also could provide for her and their child. In six months he would give her away in their wedding.

_CONGRATULATIONS! I don't care... Sincerely, Hakudoushi_

Rin laughed as she read the card from her brother. Her grandma picked up the card and looked at it lovingly. "My only grandson. He's such a character."

"He's not your only grandson, grandma; you have Akago now."

"Do not call me grandma; I'm too young for such a word! Kanna how could you do this to me? It's bad enough I have grandchildren now a great grandchild?"

"Kanna's decision to reproduce was not centered around you, _mother._" Sesshomaru retorted.

"Clearly, if that was the case Akago would be a pureblood; but, I don't mind hanyous and humans. Just weak ones." Contrary to belief Sesshomaru's mother didn't hate humans, only Izayoi, the hoe-bitch that slept with her mate.

"It's so great to have a baby in the family. Congratulations Kanna on your engagement and new addition." Mama Higurashi said holding the baby.

"Thank you."

Mama Higurashi passed Akago to Kagome. At first she was going to refuse, but he was placed in her arms. Holding him she felt a little weird. Akago Takahashi was tiny and seemed to have curious eyes. She hadn't held a baby since Kocho and Asuka. She was in awe. She looked at Sesshomaru; if they had a baby it would probably look and behave like Akago. Maybe it was a sign.

Sesshomaru picked up his grandson and gave him back to Kanna. He could tell she was growing apprehensive about so many people around her son. Besides, he didn't want Kagome getting any ideas.

"I guess I won't be getting grandchildren soon."

"Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi, I'm sure Souta and Hitomi have you covered."

"Don't jinx me like that, Rin."

"You are even cuter in person!" Souta's girlfriend complimented. "I'm such a fan."

"Thank you! We should hang out sometime."

"Definitely! Perhaps Souta and I can go out on double date with you and that delinquent. He's your boyfriend right?"

"No!" Sesshomaru and Kagome answered at the same time.

"He was my best friend. Excuse me..."

"I'm actually surprised he's not here. Where is Bankotsu?"

"..."

_Have her to talk to Mrs. Higurashi and come outside. -Takahashi_

* * *

"We can't do this." She ignored him. "Rin, I draw the line here. Our family's inside, my girlfriend too."

"Is the wellhouse unlocked?"

"You aren't listening to me."

"No Souta, I'm not. You brought this on yourself."

"You can't keep forcing me to do this."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. You could go back inside." She sent him a glare that proved she was Sesshomaru's daughter. "You'd just have to deal with the repercussions."

It happened during Operation: Free Bankotsu. It was a late night and Souta and Hitomi had taken a break. Rin came over so they could work on the website. He was comforting her and they took it too far. Rin thought they were going to get together; but, Souta got back together with Hitomi. He still continued to tutor her, but Rin couldn't let it go. "I thought so. Next time keep things strictly business."

"Doing this after you met her makes you a whore."

"Yeah, well fucking a high schooler makes you a pervert."

"It was a mistake."

"Despite all your insults you look _happy_ to be here." She walked towards the well house, Souta followed. "You better pray that these seals prevent my family from sensing us."

"You've been so careful for months. Now you're doing to take this gamble?"

"We both know that if something goes wrong; you'd be the one who'd lose. I'm just tired of you winning!" She screamed

"Shhh!" he said covering her mouth. "You think this is a game don't you?"

"Your move."

_"You no longer have to add "chan", we really got close during this didn't we?"_

Souta hated himself for this. It was the biggest mistake he ever made. He just made love to Hitomi less than 24 hours ago; now he was in the well house with his boss's daughter. He was disgusting. Why did he have to suffer because her pride was hurt. He should've never touched her. Although he couldn't deny his responsibility he hated her. Rin repulsed him. She was just as demon as her father; and, she enjoyed to see him suffer. She would leave marks so he would have to avoid or explain to Hitomi. Rin had him on command. Now that Bankotsu was gone, she would have a lot of free time to torture him. It was better than the alternative; being forever unemployed, dumped and his sister resenting him. How did Kagome deal with the guilt of lying to her boyfriend? How did Kagome and Sesshomaru manage to come out virtually pain-free? That wasn't going to happen with him. Rin wasn't going to stop until he was just as miserable as she was. Unfortunately, she had already won.

I guess that's the trouble with mixing Business with Pleasure.

**(A/N) Did you actually think Sesshomaru was cheating on Kagome? No. Souta and Rin is what could've happened to Sesshomaru and Kagome. With Sango and Miroku I showed the bad that could happen with infidelity. I put in Souta and Rin because sleeping with your boss/employee is not good either and never a good idea. What should have been a one time thing can turn into something forced or there's too much awkwardness at work. Anyway Sesshomaru's plan backfired because Rin isn't a virgin and without Bankotsu she's having more sex. Plus, she could've handled herself. He doesn't know she's not a virgin because she's crafty; all she needs to do is wash or go swimming after sex and his scent is gone. And the age of consent in Japan is 13 so Souta didn't do anything illegal, just immoral.**

**I love Sesshomaru's mother. His father on the other hand, I despise! Although we'll never know what really happened with InuTaisho/Sesshomaru's mother/Izayoi I think he's a bastard. InuTaisho didn't give a shit about Sesshomaru (the Tessaiga/Tensaiga thing) and if he truly felt the way Totosai says than he underestimates Inuyasha. Also I think he cheated on Sesshomaru's mom with Izayoi! Bastard!**

**I also think Rin would grow up to be evil. You can't be raised with someone like Sesshomaru and be as pure as Rin is mainly depicted in Fanfictions! In this story Rin is an evil genius, who doesn't understand that she can't always get what she wants. Her sweetness is a mask-like Sesshomaru's emotionless face!**

**Long note this time. PM me if you wanna discuss more. Because I wanna know what yal think of my Rin is evil theory.**

_**Next Chapter: The Takahashi Curse.**_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 29: The Takahashi Curse

Toran had a bottle of Brandy in her hand and a smile on her face. She was just delivered the best news and only had one person to thank. Sesshomaru was in the backyard with Kagome. They were sitting under a sakura tree that was still shedding petals. Sesshomaru handed her a small velvet box. Kagome gasped before shakingly opening it.

There it was.

The silver band sported a solitary brilliant cut diamond. _Say yes_. The blunt engraving would have made her laugh if she could speak. It sparkled in the sun, but she could no longer see it as tears clouded her vision. She nodded, unable to speak. Finally she managed to choke out her answer. "Yes!" They shared a passionate kiss before holding each other. He held her close to his heart. She leaned on him content, looking at her ring in admiration.

"Congratulations" Toran said to them

Kagome looked at her in annoyance. Why was she here? This was a precious moment she was ruining! Sesshomaru looked more interested in the brandy than Toran's presence. "Isn't it too early for such things, Toran?"

"Maybe so, but we might as well toast to this family's good fortune." She gave Kagome and Sesshomaru two flutes and created one for herself out of ice. "To the Takahashis! The addition of another wife and the removal of Rin's trash."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly to the last comment before drinking. "In the end you've received everything you wished for."

"I always do." Toran purred. "Well, I better get back to EAST, unlike some people I actually work. See you later, Sesshomaru. Higurashi."

"Toran." Kagome placed her brandy next to her. Most of her festive mood had been taken when Toran appeared. "She has great timing."

"Indeed she does. What better way to celebrate an engagement than with superb wine?"

Kagome was being sarcastic; but, Sesshomaru did have a point. "You're right."

"You should be used to that by now."

"And arrogant." Kagome said rolling her eyes. After laughing she returned to his embrace.

* * *

Sesshomaru's mother looked at the dress Kanna picked out before scoffing. "I agree, Kanna. These human celebrations are pointless. Why get excited over them? Your garment shows you agree with your grandmother; however, we have an image to uphold and I will not allow you to wear such a simple dress. Burn it."

Kanna silently took the dress off and looked blankly at others. "What about this one, grandmother?" Rin came out in a short white bridesmaids dress. The snug dress crossed in the back adorned with ruffles from her waist to her knees; but, it was not poofy.

"Now this is a dress; however, it is not the dress. Burn it." Sesshomaru's mother looked back at Kagome. "I guess you can start looking for one too."

"Thank you, but I'm going to wear my mother's wedding kimono."

Sesshomaru's mother turned to Rin. "Write this down, dear. Bridesmaids will wear white kimonos. Kanna will be the only modern beauty." Sesshomaru's mother looked at Kagome. "Your mother's kimono? Maybe after major alterations."

"With all due respect Kanna and I should be able to make our own decisions when it comes to our weddings."

"Do as you wish. It's not like it matters." Kanna picked up an elaborate dress with a 50 foot train. Diamonds and pearls were embroidered in the bosom. The veil looked as if it were threaded with spider web with how light and beautiful it was. It was too big for Kanna so it would have to be altered.

It appeared like only Rin enjoyed to be there. She tried on multiple dresses looking cute in them all. Eventually, she left to go to EAST. Someone called Sesshomaru's mother giving Kanna a smokescreen to leave. Kagome decided to look around at dresses before leaving.

"We're dress shopping for Kanna. She's marrying a human." "She got it from Sesshomaru. My son is exactly like his father." "He proposed to that human girl. We invited her to come dress shopping with us." "This is marriage four, I'm not even going to this one." "If you want to go; fine. They haven't set a date. I'll call you when they do. Goodbye." Sesshomaru's mother put her phone back in her purse before addressing Kagome. "Let me know when you set a date."

How dare she talk about her like she wasn't even there? "We will make it! I don't care what you or anyone thinks."

"Hmm, Kagura was feisty too." Sesshomaru's mother turned her nose up and walked grandly out the boutique.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her temples after that disastrous dress shopping. Nobody believed in their relationship minus a small few. Despite that, Kagome tried to look on the bright side of things. Sesshomaru loved her; and she loved him. They were now engaged. But much to her chagrin, the lack of support hurt.

Kagome set Sesshomaru's mail on a table. She noticed one addressed to Rin. It was hard not to; RIN were the biggest characters on the envelope. Bankotsu Onigumo... "Did he get himself arrested again?"

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked

"Bankotsu. He sent Rin a letter. Whatever happened to him? I don't see him around anymore."

"He plays rhythm guitar for the Thunder Brothers."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "That's awfully generous of you."

"The boy's father was a monster. I gave him a future."

Kagome looked at her ring remembering Toran's toast. "You sent him away!"

"Yes."

"That's not a good thing! I didn't like him either; but, you didn't have the right to just throw him away!"

"You are being overemotional. It is not as if I threw the boy out on the streets."

"Don't act like you were acting generously, you would have gladly done so if that meant he would've been away from Rin. How could you do this? This was Rin's only friend!"

"If she has friends like that then she's better off alone."

"She needs to think for herself! You aren't always going to be there to make decisions for her."

"I protected my daughter. When you have children; you'll understand."

"Don't throw that at me Sesshomaru; because if you have it your way I won't experience that joy. Lying and being manipulative is not a good parenting style ever! You only did this so you looked like the good guy! What example is that for Rin? If you don't want Rin with Bankotsu just tell her so or better yet let her make her own decisions!" Kagome grew more heated by the minute. "And then you and Toran had the nerve to toast! You do these kinds of things all the time in WEST; but, I never thought of you being that way at home! If you would do something like this to Rin how am I to know you won't do this to me? Will you decide that you had enough of my modeling and have my leg broken?"

"Now you speak nonsense. I've had enough of this! What's done is done. I regret nothing."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not happy that you deceived your teen daughter; that you didn't trust her enough to make good decisions. I am sorry your arrogance knows no bounds. The fact that you think that you did a good thing sickens me! And I'm mad Toran knew before I did!"

"Ridiculous."

"I think it's ridiculous that she gets to come over whenever she likes. I think it's ridiculous that you two get along as well as you do. If me and Hojo spent that much time together you would NOT be able to handle it! I think it's ridiculous she is entwined in both your business and personal life. I think it's ridiculous how much time she spends with your family! And I definitely think it's ridiculous that she still has your last name!"

"Toran is the closest Rin has to a mother and has been a family friend even before your mother was born. I don't allow her to speak ill of you so you should give her the same courtesy."

"Now you're taking her side! Is this how it's going to be when we're married? Because I'm not liking how things are looking!"

"..."

"A prenupt! No children! Toran in and out! Your family and friends disrespecting me! And no modeling?"

"I asked you before we starting dating how many children you wanted. You said my three. My children are grown and having their own children. I don't want anymore pups."

"I didn't say that! I said I wanted three! Three of my own!"

"I am not changing my mind about children, the prenuptial, Toran, or Rin. My family's treatment of you will change. I've made it clear I disapprove of Byakuya's Dream. You're mine; nobody else should see you the way I do. This modeling you're doing is asinine; however, I try respect your line of work."

"By calling it stupid? And I can't believe you would actually ask me to sign a prenupt! Don't you trust me? I'm so mad right now. I'm going home!"

* * *

Souta was about to shower when he heard sounds come from Kagome's room. A pang of fear hit. His first thought was that it was Rin coming to punish him more; but, logic prevailed. He saw Kagome laying on her bed deep in thought. He didn't know why she was home, especially now that she moved in with her fiancé.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Everything! I love him so much; but, it's not going to be how I pictured it. He doesn't want to have children or to model. His ex wife seems his best friend and just all around the family. All of them love her even Hakudoushi! Nobody supports this marriage except you, mama and Rin."

"..."

"What disturbs me the most is that he would manipulate that sweet, little girl. Rin is 16; she needs to start making her own decisions and mistakes. She should be able to date and make her own career decisions. He sent her only friend away for two years just because of his lifestyle! I don't know how a good girl like Rin could be mixed up with someone like Bankotsu; but, she sees something in him. I guess what I saw in Sesshomaru. I feel sorry for her."

Souta was gritting his teeth. All this talk about Rin being sweet and innocent was sickening him. He couldn't take it any longer. "If Rin is anything like Sesshomaru then I don't want you to make the hugest mistake of your life by marrying him."

"What are you talking about? Rin's nothing like Sesshomaru. She's sweet, loving and innocent."

"Have you ever wondered how such a sweet girl only has one friend! How she needs tutoring even though she's 16 in the 11th grade? And why she complains about nothing?"

"Souta-"

"You managed to see what was behind Sesshomaru's mask; and, I found out what was behind Rin's."

"Souta!" Kagome said getting angry.

He took off his shirt and showed Kagome his whelped and scratched back. "I messed up and I slept with her. I admit I was wrong; but, she making me suffer for it! Her vengeance on me continues no matter who gets in the way whether it be this family or Hitomi. She does this just because she can and she thought I wouldn't tell. She comes under the guise of getting tutored. And she forces me. She knows if your fiancé knew I'd be out of a job forever and you'd take her side. You'd think I took advantage of her."

Kagome looked at him. She was about to laugh and call him crazy; but, then she noticed silver and gold flecks in his cuts. Rin... She always had gold/silver flecks dusted on her fingertips. She gasped. "Souta no."

"When you're with them; then you're fine. You'll see a good person and are showered with affection and gifts." He put his shirt back on. "But cross them and they'll attack you full force destroying everything in their path."

"You're over exaggerating."

"I wish I was sis. I wish I was."

**Meanwhile...**

Sesshomaru was sitting in his room when Rin entered. She crawled on the bed with him and laid her head on his stomach.

"I always knew the truth about Bankotsu."

"..."

"At first I was mad; but, you did the right thing. It's better that he's away from me than dead or incarnated. If you love something you'll let it go right?"

"Where did you hear such nonsense?"

Rin laughed; but, then she got serious. "I did something bad because I didn't want to be lonely. But now I realize that it's okay. It give me time to do well on my schoolwork and I can focus on my music! Things that you wanted all along."

"Yes." Rin was making perfect sense. When did she get so wise?

"And if Bankotsu is truly my friend; we'll meet again. And if he's the one for me, I'll get him. After all, I'm a Takahashi, we always get what we want no matter what!" Rin kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek before leaving. She stopped at the door and looked back at him. "Besides, we aren't alone. We have each other. We'll always have each other. Forever and ever. Good night daddy!"

"Good night, Rin."

Sesshomaru grabbed his phone. It rang a couple of times before she answered.

"Kagome."

"...yes, Sesshomaru?"

"Can you take this Sesshomaru? For better or worse?"

**(A/N) Soooo much happened in this chapter! I would proofread; but, my older sister has come to visit. Ja!**

_**Next Chapter: Four years later... The epic conclusion to Business With Pleasure!**_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 30: The Beginning

**Four Years Later...**

Sesshomaru woke up on a Monday morning without any particular emotion. He did his morning routine at his own pace, having nowhere in particular to go. Breakfast, walked 7 miles, and read the paper. A little later he would go over to Kanna's and pick up his grandson. No work. No children. No wife. No problems.

About a year ago he divided the corporation between his son in-law, Kagewaki Hitomi, and Kouga Nobumoto. So there was now a much smaller WEST and another label "Supporting Characters". He wasn't involved with either of them in any way. His retirement came a shock to many, but only Jaken protested.

As soon as Sesshomaru retired, his secretary joined Bankotsu's newfound band. The Shichinintai or The Band of Seven. They were popular for their in-your-face, loud and angry music. If it wasn't about anger, it was about sex, drugs, women and death. Rin's music was its opposite. She sang about school, crushes, and love. To appease Sesshomaru she had an album of popular opera songs to "introduce her fans to something new." It didn't do well; but, it didn't matter because it wasn't produced through EAST. Toran knew better.

Sesshomaru arrived at his son in-law's mansion. Kanna was standing at the door waiting for him. Akago was in her arms, as usual, it was rare when he saw her without him. "Goodbye."

The infant looked up at Sesshomaru and then back to Kanna. "Grandfather is wondering if you'll be able to handle an entire day without me."

"Silence child." Although he was proud of Akago's precocious powers he didn't have to say what he knew.

Kanna looked at her father. "Kagewaki's secretary will pick him up." She looked at Akago and then walked inside her home. Sesshomaru picked up some sorrow from Kanna. Kagewaki was probably busy; too busy to pay attention to his wife. He already had his family owned business before WEST. Maybe he should've given it to Hakudoushi. It would've been foolhardy; his son had no business experience, but at least Kanna's husband would've been home more.

Sesshomaru was looking over several papers while balancing his grandson on his knee. The boy was four years old, but his demonic heritage made him look six months. Akago sat obediently with a little blue ball in his hands silently. He used to do the same with the boy's mother and uncle when they were babies. Time flies.

Sesshomaru's phone rings. "Jaken's calling."

Despite having caller ID he praised his grandson for coming into his powers and answered. "What."

"Sesshomaru-sama! I call on most distressing news! Your daughter Rin has... uhh..."

A pang of fear ripped through Sesshomaru for a second. "Spit it out, you idiot."

"Rin disappeared with Bankotsu! I tried to stop her, but that human knocked me unconscious! By the time I awoke they were gone and Ginkotsu, Suikotsu and the rest of them played keep away with my cell phone. I'm just getting it back!"

Sesshomaru growled trying to calm down. Rin was 20 and able to make her own decisions. It was hard for him to accept that. 20 was infancy to him. Rin was his pup, his baby girl; and, she still made dumb decisions.

Sesshomaru accepted nothing!

"It's too late to kill Bankotsu." Akago said cheeky, reading his thoughts.

"Be silent." He didn't know what Rin and Bankotsu were up to; but the possibilities drove him crazy.

* * *

Souta Higurashi looked at his list of questions before clearing his throat. This interview could be career changing. But he couldn't shake his bundle of nerves. Of all the people to interview, it had to be her. She asked for him personally. He disliked her with great intensity; but, he had a job to do. Deep in thought there was a light knock on the door before she entered.

They stared at each other for a while before she broke the silence. "It's been a while."

"What do you want?"

"...if you don't want me out there with you, I'll go home."

"That'd be dumb. After all, most reporters would kill to interview Rin, especially now. So let's do this."

"...Higurashi wait." He turned to her. "I'm sorry about everything I did to you. Truly, I am."

"It's okay."

"I can tell you're not over it."

Souta looked in her eyes and could tell she was being sincere. "I wouldn't be a man if I didn't forgive something a 15 year old did years ago. As far as I'm concerned; it didn't happen. Hitomi never found out; nor did Sesshomaru. Does Bankotsu know?"

"Yes. I tell him everything; he's my husband."

Souta looked at the huge princess cut diamonds on her finger. "Congratulations."

"And to you as well with Hitomi."

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Where is this coming from?"

Rin smiled. "You should know. After all you're married. It's not like either of us are saints; but, he makes me accountable for my own actions. He is the only person who can go against me that I don't desire to get even. Bankotsu brings out the best in me. Always has, always will."

"Come on. Let's start the interview."

* * *

Sesshomaru occasionally flipped through the Saimyosho TV Network to watch the interview. He didn't listen to anything that was said. He just watched their interaction.

Happiness, humor, love...

'If you love Rin, you'll let her go; but, if she returns kill Bankotsu.'

Still in thought, there was a knock on his door. Sesshomaru gathered up Akago's things before picking up his grandson. A familiar scent was waiting behind the door. However he didn't place it until he opened the door.

Kagome...

She had hoped that seeing him wouldn't have effected her the way it did. He hadn't changed after all these years. Kagome tried not to look in those amber eyes or trail the muscular body of her ex. A feeling of insecurity went through her. Her hair was starting to grey; she wasn't as small as she used to be. Her hips were wider; and, she'd said goodbye to her abs two years ago accepting that they'd never return. She'd matured. She'd changed. She was not the woman who he knew four years ago.

"I've come to pick up Akago."

"You?"

"When Kagewaki Hitomi gained WEST, his secretary Ren Kotsu joined the Shichinintai. He needed someone with experience."

"Interesting." She could feel him scanning her body and face. "You've grown lovelier."

Kagome blushed hard before clearing her throat. "Thank you. You look the same."

"..."

"Congratulations. Rin, I mean."

"There's nothing to congratulate."

"From what I've seen he loves her and her feelings for him hadn't changed from grade school."  
"Funny how that works." Sesshomaru said. He was starting to get annoyed she was there. She was the one who left and he refused to chase after her. His mind on that hadn't changed. "Congratulations to you as well."

Kagome felt awkward. "Thank you. Souta and Hitomi are very happy."

"I was talking about you." He looked at her wider hips and bigger breast. "And your new addition."

Kagome took Akago from Sesshomaru. "Satsuki isn't exactly new. She's walking now."

He noticed Kagome didn't have a ring on her finger. "Interesting." Although he wondered how her relationship to her daughter's father was, he also realized something. He didn't care. As far as humans went she was unclaimed.

Kagome said goodbye to Sesshomaru and placed Akago in his car seat. "Second time around?" He asked.

Kagome didn't know how to answer that. Sesshomaru and Kagome no longer knew each other on personal terms. She wouldn't have gone to his house if it wasn't for business. But even when she went home he was on her mind.

That night her phone rang and she answered to his sultry voice.

'Keep it together Kagome!'

Too late. As soon as she answered, they were again mixing business with pleasure...

**(A/N) Who knows what will happen with Kagome and Sesshomaru. After all if Rin changed so can Sesshomaru. Kagome's more mature now. AND They're both single... Anyway it was good working with this story. My first Sesshomaru/Kagome! I first did this because I didn't like the pairing; now I can see why its liked so much although it's not my favorite.**

**If you're into ****sequels**** check out Half Crazy. I have posted it already. It's primarily Bankotsu/Rin, but it will have slight Sesshomaru/Kagome. **


End file.
